<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fox and the Wolf by amberjj123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189995">The Fox and the Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjj123/pseuds/amberjj123'>amberjj123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fox and the Wolf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tale Elements, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Monster of the Week, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjj123/pseuds/amberjj123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer after high school graduation and another monster of the week comes to Beacon Hills.  Things don't go according to plan and Stiles gets hurt.  Leading to some unforeseen consequences. Stiles learns more about his family and it sparks a change within him.  Will Derek be able to help Stiles before another monster of the week comes? And what about the growing sexual tension that Derek and Stiles have.  Is it just teenage hormones or is it more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fox and the Wolf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys,</p><p>This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what can be improved. Also, I apologize if there anything is misspelled, please let me know so I can change it.  I wrote this because I haven't found a fic that has Little Red Riding Hood tones and Stiles becomes a werefox, so I decided to write one myself.  </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it,<br/>Amberjj123 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles hated his life.  Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He loved his life, he just hated certain parts of it.  Like right now.    Running through the woods at night might seem like a fun time, at least to his wolfie friends, but to Stiles it wasn’t.  Which was why he really hated his life, especially when he could feel the goblin that was chasing him breathing down his neck.   He let out a sigh of relief when he saw he was nearing the edge of the forest.  With a burst of speed, he ran faster.  That’s until a root snagged his foot tripping him and sending him flying past the tree line and into the field.  Stiles scrambled to his feet and turned to the tree line, fingers slipping the bronze dagger out of its sheath.</p><p>“Stiles! What the hell are you doing?” Derek whisper yelled from where he was hidden in the woods.</p><p>“Trust me I have a plan,” Stiles said not taking his eyes off the tree line.</p><p>“We already have a plan,” Derek hissed.</p><p>“Yeah well, your plan didn’t work.  My plan only involves one person, not the whole pack.  This way only one person could get hurt.” Just as the words left his lips the goblin crashed into the clearing.</p><p>Goblins were nasty things. They would only die if you had a bronze dagger and got them in their heart.  The catch was they were wicked fast and smart.  Stiles knew the plan Derek and Scott made wouldn’t work.  The goblin would see right through it, and surprise surprise it did.  So Stiles went with plan B a.k.a his plan that they should have done in the first place.</p><p>The goblin let out a bone-chilling sound slowing and circled Stiles, wary of the dagger he had.  Suddenly it faked a lunge, testing to see if Stiles would be an easy kill.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek and Scott run towards him.  He threw a circle of mountain ash, trapping him and the goblin in and the others out.  </p><p>Stiles understood why Scott became a mother hen if Stiles was hurt, they were best friends.  But he didn’t really know why Derek sometimes forced Stiles to stay back so that he would be safe.   He wasn’t some damsel in distress, he had been fighting monsters for three years now. He could take on one little goblin without putting anyone else in danger.</p><p>“Goddammit Stiles break the mountain ash line so we can help you,” Derek said pounding on the barrier while Scott was trying to physically break it.  </p><p>Tired of the weird game of chicken they were playing the goblin snarled and lunged.  Stiles smiled as all the noise around him became muted, and time seemed to slow.  He lunged, meeting the goblin.  Pain exploded across his chest.  But he didn’t think about that. Instead, he focused on driving the dagger into the goblin's heart.  He watched with sick fascination as the black blood oozed out of the wound.  He watched as the light seeped out of the goblin's eyes as its life force flowed down his arm.  The goblin went limp, the heavyweight toppled him over and he landed on the ground with a hard thud.  A howl pierced his ears bringing everything back to normal.  </p><p>“Stiles!” Scott yelled.  Suddenly Scott’s face swam into his field of vision. </p><p>“Mind getting this thing off of me, it’s kind of crushing me.”  The weight that was pinning him to the ground was wrenched off of him and suddenly he had a very angry Alpha snarling down at him,  “Hey there Sour Wolf.”</p><p>“What were you thinking? You could have been killed!”  Derek said around fully elongated fangs.</p><p>“But I didn’t.” Stiles gave a weak but cheeky grin at the Alpha.  “Relax Sour Wolf I’m fine. No missing fingers, see?” Stiles held out his hand to wiggle his fingers and saw the tracks of black blood that ran to his open wound.  “Well, that’s not good.” </p><p>“What? What’s not good?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Yeah, you guys might want to get me to Deaton’s.  If this stuff gets into my bloodstream, and it looks like it kinda has, I might turn into one of those bad boys.”  Stiles muttered as he tried to stand but black spots danced in his vision and the ground shifted beneath him.  He took a step forward and heard his name being called as everything faded to black.</p><p># </p><p>Stiles groaned shielded his eyes from the harsh florescent lights above him.</p><p>“Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Stilinski,” Deaton said.  “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like I just gone through eight rounds with Muhammad Ali.”  Stiles sat up and noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  Turning he saw that Derek was asleep in one of the waiting chairs he must have dragged into the examination room.  “Um, why is he here?”</p><p>“He made the rest of the pack go back to the house to get some sleep since they have to be in school in oh,” Deaton looked at his watch, “four hours.”</p><p>“Shit I need to call my Dad,” Stiles said patting his legs for his phone.</p><p>“Scott has already texted your Dad to let him know what happened,” Deaton said in that calm tone he always had.</p><p>“Right well as much as sleeping on a cold mettle slab was fun.  I think I’d rather sleep in my own bed for the rest of the night.” Stiles jumped off of the examination table and nearly crumpled to the ground.  A set of strong arms caught him, but he tried to wave them off.  “I’m fine, I’m fine.”</p><p>“No you’re not,” Derek said as he helped Stiles to his feet.</p><p>“Come on Doc tell mister grumpy pants here I’m back in fighting order.” Stiles pleaded to Deaton.</p><p>“I’m afraid I have to agree with Derek on this one.  You used a lot of energy fighting a goblin single-handedly.  Take it easy for a couple of days and you should be back in ‘fighting order.’”</p><p>“Traitor,” Stiles muttered under his breath when Deaton turned his back.  Derek’s rich chuckle washed over Stiles causing goosebumps to break out along his limbs.  </p><p>“Come on I’ll take you home,” Derek said and nodded to the door.</p><p>Stiles dumbly nodded and went to walk out the door with Derek at his back when Deaton's voice stopped them. “Oh and Derek? You might want to have Stiles stay the night at the packhouse.  There could be some lingering symptoms of the goblin blood that Stiles might still experience.  Not to mention that goblins are pack animals and they probably already have Stiles’ sent and can very easily track him to his house.”</p><p> “Yippee more freaking goblins,” Stiles deadpanned.  </p><p>Derek nodded and followed Stiles to where he had parked and climbed into the car.  The drive back was relatively silent, since Stiles was too tired to think never mind talk.  And Derek, well Derek never talked at all.  He sent a quick text to his dad telling him he was going to be staying the night at the packhouse.  Stiles went to unbuckle his seatbelt and climb out of the car when Derek’s hand stopped him.</p><p>“Hey, you know that I won’t let anything happen to your Dad right?”</p><p>“But he isn’t part of the pack.” Stiles’ eyebrows drew together.</p><p>“Not fully, but he’s important to you and you’re part of the pack.  That means I protect him,” Derek said softly.</p><p>“I know you will Derek.”  Stiles gave a shy smile before ducking out of the car and walking into the house.  He went straight for his bedroom and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.</p><p>#</p><p>Stiles sighed and burrowed deeper into the mountain of pillows and blankets that surrounded him.  </p><p>“Puppy pile!” was the only warning he got before a heavyweight landed on his chest.  Soon the weight doubled then tripled as more and more of the pack jumped into the puppy pile.</p><p>Stiles flailed under the heavyweight.  “Guys. Can’t. Breath.”</p><p>“Aw, I’m sorry Stiles.  We forgot you were a squishy human,” Malia said as she and the others got off of him and snuggled up around him.</p><p>He sucked in deep breaths when the weight lessened.  “I hate you so much right now,” he said scowling half-heartedly at the rest of the pack.</p><p>“No you don’t you love us,” Malia said giving him a rather tight hug.</p><p>“I thought I told you that you could only take a five-minute breath.  It’s been ten,” Derek said scowling down at the pups.</p><p>“Come on Sour Wolf you guys have been training for almost every day this week.  Don’t you think they could take one night off?” Stiles smiled at the older wolf.</p><p>“Fine, but just this once.  Then it’s back to training every day,” Derek grumbled before joining the others.  </p><p>Stiles beamed at the Alpha.  “Do I smell a movie night coming on?”</p><p>“Stiles I’m pretty sure that even if I said no, you all would still do it anyway,” Derek said rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so taking that as a yes.  Alright, so I was thinking-” the pack around him groaned.  “Hey, you guys almost killed me today AND I got you out of training.  That means that I get to pick the movie.  That is unless you rather go back to training.  I’m sure Derek would love to give you guys extra reps for taking a longer break than normal.”</p><p>“Fine you can pick the first movie, but then it’s a group vote for the next one we watch,” Jackson said throwing him the remote.</p><p>“Hey I can be reasonable,” he said smirking.</p><p>“Stiles don’t you fucking dare,” Malia said as she tried to wrestle the remote away from him.</p><p>He quickly scrolled down to the movie and hit play.  “Too late.”</p><p>“What’s too late?” Scott asked.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Malia said pouting.</p><p>“Come on Mal it’s a classic,” he said bumping her shoulder with his.</p><p>“It’s a mockery to werewolves everywhere,” she grumbled and slouched down on the couch. </p><p>The title card flashed on the large TV and Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.  “Really? ‘An American Werewolf in London’?”</p><p>“Just give it a chance Big Guy.” Stiles winked and settled down to watch the movie.</p><p># </p><p>As the credits rolled on the screen he could practically feel his pack sigh with relief that it was over.  </p><p>“Alright who votes to never let Stiles pick a movie ever again,” Jackson asked and everyone raised their hands, everyone except Stiles that is.  “Good so were all in agreement.  What are we going to watch next?”</p><p>“What about Princess Bride?” Scott suggested and Stiles smiled at his best friend.</p><p>“Isn’t that a chick flick?” Jackson said scrunching up his nose.</p><p>Issac scoffed at Jackson. “No way man.  It has fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, and the Fire Swamp.”</p><p>“Don’t forget about the ROUS’,” Boyd said </p><p>“ROUS’?” Jackson asked.  “What are those?”</p><p>“Watch the movie and you’ll find out,” Issac said with a quirk of his lips.</p><p>“Fine, raise your hand for ‘Princess Bride’.” Jackson sighed when the majority of the pack had raised their hands.  “Whatever just put the damn thing on.”</p><p>As the movie played Stiles looked around at his pack and smiled.  Malia was sound asleep on his shoulder, but he planned on making her watch it later so he wasn’t to mad about that.  Jackson was glued to the screen and hushed anyone who dared to make a noise.  But what surprised him the most was that Derek was mouthing alone almost every single line in the movie.  Stiles was impressed, the ‘Princess Bride’ was one of his favorite movies and he had easily seen it 50 times in the past two years alone.  But even he couldn’t recite every line by heart. </p><p>When the movie was over Scott turned to Jackson.  “Still think it’s a chick flick?”</p><p>“I guess it wasn’t that bad,” Jackson pouted.</p><p>“10-minute break?” Erica asked standing up and stretching.  Everyone agreed and got up to gather more snacks, take a bathroom break, or just stretch their muscles.</p><p>Stiles wandered into the kitchen and grinned mischievously when he saw Derek standing with his back to him looking into the fridge.  <em>Oh, I’m so going to get my throat ripped out</em> he thought, then again his mother hadn’t given him the nickname ‘Mischief’ for nothing. </p><p>“So when were you going to tell us?” Stiles asked and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when the Alpha stiffened.</p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek grumbled.</p><p>He hummed and rocked back on his heels.  “Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.  Don’t think I didn’t see you back there.”</p><p>Derek whirled on Stiles flashing his Alpha red eyes.  “You didn’t see shit.”</p><p>Stiles had to suppress a shiver that ran through him.  Even though Derek flashed his eyes and used his ‘Alpha’ voice to intimidate and make others submit to him, it didn’t work on Stiles.  At least not in the way Derek had intended.  If he and Deaton hadn’t created a soap that masked most of the chemosignals Stiles produced, the entire pack would know just how turned on he was whenever Derek tried to intimidate him.  And oh boy would that be awkward.</p><p>Stiles quirked an eyebrow.  “So I didn’t see you mouthing along to every line in that movie?”  </p><p>For the second time that night, Derek froze, mouth hanging open.  </p><p>“Dude are you okay?  Hello, earth to Derek?” Stiles waved a hand in front of Derek’s face.  <em>Shit, I think I broke him</em>. “Look if it means that much to you to stay in the nerd closet, it’s fine.  I won’t out you.  Just remember that there’s nothing wrong with you that an expensive operation can’t prolong.”</p><p>Derek laughed, seemingly to snap out of whatever short circuit happened in his brain.  “Did you just quote ‘Monty Python’?”</p><p>“You know picking up on all my nerd referenced is so not helping you stay in the closet,” Stiles said with a wink.  “Alright people, what’s the next movie we’re watching?  Might I suggest-”</p><p>“NO!” cried the pack as Stiles walked into the living room.</p><p>“Humph, you all are no fun,” he pouted.</p><p>#   </p><p>Stiles rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sleep that was still in them as he walked down to the kitchen.  “Hey man,” he mumbled to Isaac who was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee in his hands.</p><p>“Morning,” Isaac grumbled and took a sip of the scalding black liquid.</p><p>“Ah, I see you’re only on coffee number one.” Stiles nodded sagely before taking ingredients out of the cupboards.  “Hey man, any of the others up yet? I wanna know how much breakfast to make.”</p><p>“Pretty sure Derek got up at the ass crack of dawn for some ungodly reason.  Everyone else is still asleep.”</p><p>Stiles laughed and began to make breakfast.  Soon the house smelled of bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. The pups woke up not too long after, slowly filling into the kitchen.</p><p>“Man I could kiss whoever is making breakfast,” Malia said as she walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Tempting offer, but I rather you help get the table set,” Stiles said with a smile.  Malia kissed him on his cheek anyway as she walked by him to grab some dishes.  </p><p>A growl rumbled through the room making everyone pause.  There in the doorway was Derek.  A very sweaty, shirtless, pissed off Derek.  Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s dark look and chose to ignore the fangs that were peaking out between his lips.  He walked up to Derek, coffee cup in hand.  “Here drink this before you rip someone's throat out.”</p><p>Derek blinked, all anger seaming to be replaced by confusion as he took the offered coffee cup.  “Uh, thanks.”</p><p>“No problem, breakfast is almost ready.  Just give me five more minutes to finish up the last of the sausage,” Stiles said with a smile.</p><p>When the last of the food was ready they all sat around the table distributing food to everyone.  It was a normal meal at the packhouse, one that was loud and full of laughter and good food.  The sight of everyone sitting and enjoying his food and each other’s company warmed Stiles’ chest and made his cheeks hurt from smiling.</p><p># </p><p>Stiles was walking down the hall when he heard voices coming from Derek’s study.  Which was weird because Derek almost never used his study.  He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he was curious.</p><p>“Derek listen to reason. As a human he’s venerable.  Humans are weaker than us and heal more slowly than us.  If he were to get hurt-”</p><p>“You will not touch him,” Derek growled.</p><p>“Derek he-”</p><p>“No Peter.”</p><p>Peter sighed.  “If you would just let me finish.  He would make a good wolf, and you know it.  He would be a powerful pack member and his power would strengthen yours.”</p><p>The sound of a body being slammed against the door nearly made Stiles jump out of his skin.</p><p>Derek’s voice was a deadly growl that vibrated through the door.  “Listen to me very closely. I said no.  I will not turn him and you will not touch him.  If I find out that you did you’ll wish you stayed dead.  Am. I. Clear?”   </p><p>“Perfectly,” Peter said.</p><p>Stiles quickly backed away from the door and continued down the hall just as Derek’s office door opened.  When he got to his room he shut the door behind him and leaned against the solid wood. </p><p>His mind raced with possibilities as to who Peter had been talking about. It obviously wasn’t him. He was too much of a spaz and his mind tended to race a mile a minute without his ADHD meds.  Would his meds even work if he was a werewolf?  It didn’t matter. He would probably make a shit wolf anyway.  They were probably talking about Danny. </p><p>It made sense.  Danny was smart and calm.  Not to mention he was the kindest human Stiles knew.  He was already strong as a human, as a werewolf, he would probably be ten times as strong as he is now.  Stiles sighed.  He had to reluctantly agree that turning Danny would be a good move, and he would make a good addition in the pack.</p><p>#</p><p>“Hey Pops I’m home,” he called as he walked into the house and kicked off his shoes.</p><p>“Is that my long lost son I hear?” his dad said, and Stiles followed it to the kitchen. Where he found his father chopping vegetables for a salad while the savory smell of cooked chicken-filled his nose.  His dad stopped what he was doing to pull him into a bear hug.  “Missed you kid,” his dad whispered into his hair.</p><p>“Missed you too,” Stiles whispered back. Guilt washed over him in waves.  “I’m sorry I haven’t been home recently.”</p><p>His dad pulled away from him.  “Son. You have nothing to be sorry for.  I understand how important pack is to you and how important it is to spend time with them.  Plus it gives me a good chance to practice how it’s going to be like when you're off to college in the fall.”</p><p>Stiles smiled thankful that his dad understood.  “What's cooking? It smells good.”</p><p>“Making veggie stir-fry.  Want to help?” his dad offered him the knife and chopping board.  Stiles took it gladly doing anything if it meant his dad eating vegetables.</p><p>#</p><p>Stiles yawed as he made his way up the stairs to his room.  After diner they had watched a Mets v Phillies game, cheering for the Mets the whole way through.  When the game was over with the Mets winning, his dad went upstairs to go to bed, with Stiles following soon after.</p><p>He opened his door and flicked on the lights, hiking up his shirt so that he could take it off.</p><p>“Stiles,” Derek said from behind him.</p><p>“Christ on a cracker. Derek what are you doing here?” he asked quickly pulling his shirt back down.</p><p>“You weren’t at dinner,” Derek said with a frown.</p><p>“Great observation there Sherlock. That still doesn’t answer my question of what you’re doing in my bedroom.”</p><p>“I know you heard me and Peter talking today. I need to know how much you heard.”</p><p>“Great. Cool, cool, but again what does that have to do with you standing in my room.”</p><p>“I-I was going to ask you after dinner.  But you weren’t there,” Derek said as he shifted his weight in embarrassment.</p><p>“Aw, Derek did you miss me?” Stiles cooed.</p><p>He growled, eyes glowing Alpha red as he grabbed Stiles and pinned him to the wall.  He leaned forward, a hair's breadth away from Stiles’ face.  “Can you just answer the goddamn question?”</p><p>“Alright, alright.  Sheesh, I was just teasing.” Stiles held up his hands in surrender.  “All I heard was Peter said that someone should be turned and you said no.”</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes.  “So you didn’t hear who we were talking about?”</p><p>“Nope.  Although if it’s who I think it is I kind of have to agree with Peter on this one.” Stiles shrugged.   </p><p>Derek’s entire body froze.  “What?”</p><p>“I think Danny would make a really good wolf.”</p><p>“Danny.”</p><p>“Well yeah.  I mean he’s smart and calm which means that he’ll probably be really good when the full moon happens.  He’s also one of the nicest people I know, and it doesn’t hurt that he’s already wicked strong as a human.  So as a wolf he’d probably be like ten times as strong.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter the answer is no.  I will not be turning any more wolves, and I don’t need or want any more power than I already have.” Derek backed away, Stiles inwardly frowning at the loss of that rock-solid body pressed up against his.</p><p>“But you have to admit wolves are a lot stronger than humans and we do heal a lot slower.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Derek said relaxing.</p><p>“So does that mean you’re going to turn Danny?”</p><p>“No.  Emergency pack meeting 7 am tomorrow.  And that includes Lydia, Alison, and Perrish.”</p><p>Stiles groaned.  "Why does it have to be so early?”</p><p>Derek’s eyes flashed as he took a step closer to Stiles.  “Because I’m the Alpha.”  With that Derek left out the window.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 7 am the whole pack gathered in the living room.  With only Peter, Derek, and Perrish being the only ones fully awake.  The others, not so much.   The pups all clutched their coffee mugs as if it was the only keeping them alive.  And by the look of some of the yaws they had, it probably was.</p><p>“It has come to my attention that we should all be training,” Derek said.</p><p>“Aren’t we already training?” Erika asked around a wide yawn.</p><p>“No, I mean all.  As in all humans in the pack should also be training.”</p><p>Stiles hid his laughter behind his mug as Alison raised her hand, causing Derek to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.  “Yes, Alison?”</p><p>“Does that include me? I mean I have been doing weapons training before I was even out of diapers.”</p><p>“Have you had any hand to hand combat training?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Well no but-”</p><p>“Great so that’s where you guys will start today. I hope you all had a good breakfast because training starts now.” Derek barked.</p><p>#</p><p>It wasn’t surprising to find out that Parrish had the most experience fighting out of all the humans.  Making him in charge of teaching the other humans while Derek worked with the betas.</p><p>“Could we take a break?” Stiles panted as sweat rolled down some areas where one normally does not sweat. </p><p> “Fine.  Five minutes, then we get back to work,” Perrish said.</p><p>“Finally.” Stiles flopped down on the ground staring up at the California blue sky.  He felt presents sit down next to him, but he didn’t have the energy to look to see who it was. </p><p>“I see Perrish finally let you guys take a break,” Jackson said.</p><p>“I’m so regretting giving Derek the idea that the humans in the pack need to know how to fight.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I overheard Peter tell Derek that he should turn someone because they are human now and are venerable, and I told Derek that I thought that Peter was right.  We are weaker and heal a lot slower than you.  I just never thought that Derek would literally sick an army Sargent on our asses.”</p><p>“Who was Peter talking about?” Jackson asked.</p><p>“Didn’t hear that part.  But it doesn’t matter because Derek was very adamant about not turning anyone else.  I guess you lot are more than a handful for him to deal with.”</p><p>“Hey, I resent that.”</p><p>Stiles snorted.  “Says the kanima that got controlled by a revenge hungry psychopath that used you to kill all his enemies.”</p><p>Jackson started to protest but Stiles just gave him a very pointed look.  “Fine alright I guess you have a point.  But we’ve gotten a lot better,“ Jackson grumbled.</p><p>“True but that bar was so low to begin with.” Stiles flashed a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Jackson get you ass back here,” Derek called from the other end of the yard.</p><p>“Well the break was nice wall it lasted,” Jackson grumbled before jogging off to continue to train with Derek and the other Beta’s.</p><p>“Stiles breaks over,” Perrish said.  “Alright, I want you to pair up with Alison while I work with Lydia.  Try to see if you can take her down.”</p><p>“Yeah easier said than done,” Stiles mumbled.  Sure enough, even though Alison was a small thing, she was wicked strong and in no time Stiles was once again staring up at the California blue sky with a grinning Alison standing above him. </p><p>#</p><p>
  <em> Fog swirled around Stiles as he walked deeper into the forest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come closer child,” a voice said on the cold wind that wrapped around him.  Stiles felt his feet move on their own accord, helpless against the command. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A twig snapped to his right making him whip around.  Only to find nothing there.  Laughter whispered in his ear, causing goosebumps to break out over his skin.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wake up,” a voice cooed in his ear.  “It’s time for you to wake up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I am awake.  Aren’t I?” Stiles voice rang out in the empty forest.  Fear flooded his body.  It was like having the Nogitsune all over again, never knowing what was real and what was a dream.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I said WAKE!” the voice scratched sounding part wild animal part human. </em>
</p><p>Stiles jerked away, sweat cooling against the night air as he looked around and tried not to panic.  Owls hooted above him and leaves crunched as he scrambled to his feet.  The night preserve stretched all around him, swallowing him whole.  The pale light of the full moon streaming to the forest floor through the tree branches casting the world into shades of gray.  Except for two blood-red eyes that shown out from the underbrush.</p><p>“Derek?” Stiles asked stumbling towards the alpha. A harsh snarl stopped him in his tracks as the alpha stepped forward.  A perversely shaped werewolf stepped out into the moonlight.  It reminded him of how Peter's Alpha form looked, only this Alpha was ten times bigger than Peters.  “Okay, so not Derek.” </p><p>He swallowed hard as the beast pulled back dark lips to revile rows of sharp white teeth.  The beast lunged, it’s maw opening wide as it wrapped around Stiles’ middle.  Pain sliced through him when the beast bit down.  A scream tore up his throat as he tried to fight off the beast.</p><p>Another howl pierced the night before pairs of Beta yellow eyes swam out of the darkness.  The beast released its hold on him and he fell to the forest floor.  He groaned and put his hand against the wound, only for it to come back covered in blood.  The crimson blood looked black in the washed-out world of night.  He could hear the beta’s fighting the beast, but even with all the pups there they were still no match for the beast.</p><p><em>Where’s Derek?</em> Stiles thought as he struggled to sit up.  A menacing growl came from behind him.  Turning slowly and let out a sigh of relief when a pair of Alpha red eyes charged out of the forest and into the fight against the beast.  <em>Oh, there he is.</em></p><p>The beast threw off all the betas who had attacked him all at once, each landing hard on the ground.  The beta’s cries of pain were drowned out by the two Alphas fighting. Derek lifted his front legs slicing the beasts arms and chest.  But the beast managed to swipe its paws along Derek’s soft underbelly.  Derek managed to get his jaws around the beast’s neck, a sickening snap rang out around them.  Derek dropped the beast in a heap on the forest floor.  Blood oozing from the wound the beast inflicted Derek limped over to where Stiles lay.  His soft breath cooled the blood on Stiles’ skin as he sniffed where the beast had bitten him.  He whined as he licked Stiles’ wound.</p><p>“Hey, there big guy.” Stiles let out a shaky breath.  With a trembling hand, he reached out to pet the black wolf at his side.  Derek whined even louder and crowded closer to him.  “Derek I’m fine. ‘Tis but a scratch.” A wet cough wracked his chest.  Pulling his hand away from his mouth he stared at the blood-covered his hands, the metallic taste filling his mouth.  “That can’t be good.” He muttered to himself.</p><p>“Derek we need to get him back to the house or to Deaton’s,” Scott said stepping forward, only to have Derek snarl and snap at him for moving closer to Stiles.</p><p>“I called Deaton.  He’s on his way,” Erica said.  “Should be at the house in five minutes.” </p><p>“Derek, Deaton can’t treat him here, we need to get Stiles back to the packhouse,” Scott said.</p><p>Derek whined again, his gaze shifting from his betas to Stiles.</p><p>“Either you shift your furry ass back to human and carry me back yourself, or you can let one of the pups do it.  Either way I rather not bleed out on the forest floor, thank you very much.” Stiles poked Derek to get his attention, but also to annoy him.</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and huffed before fur shifted into smooth, very naked, skin.  Gently as he could he scooped Stiles up bridal style, pulling him close to his chest.  Stiles let out a pained moan when the movement caused his wound to open even more.  “Sorry,” Derek said softly.  “It’s going to be alright.” </p><p>Stiles tucked his head into the crook of Derek’s neck and moaned in pleasure when Derek’s scent invaded his senses.  </p><p>“I know you’re in a lot of pain, but just try to hang in there a little longer.” Derek’s chest vibrated against his ear and he could have sworn that Derek nuzzled the crown of his head.  </p><p>He wanted to protest but knew if he explained he would never live down the embarrassment of confessing the true reason why he had moaned.  He had always liked Derek’s sent.  He smelled of leather, fresh pine, and something that was just Derek.  But now he also smelled like home.</p><p>#</p><p>The walk back to the house was surprisingly fast. Or at least it seemed that way to Stiles, who admittedly, could have blacked out slightly on the way there.   </p><p>“Put him on the kitchen table,” Scott said as he and the others cleared it off.  Derek nodded and gently placed him on the table. </p><p> He heard footsteps coming closer and saw Deaton standing over him with a worried expression on his usually unemotional face.  “Hey what’s up Doc?” Stiles gave him a weak smile trying to downplay how worried he really was about the whole situation.</p><p>Deaton raised a brow in the universal <em>really</em>? look.  “What happened?” he asked Derek who hovered around Stiles’ periphery.</p><p> “We were out on a run when Boyd smelled an unfamiliar Alpha in the area.  We followed the scent and heard Stiles scream.  When we got to Stiles the Alpha was biting him.” </p><p>“And the Alpha?” Deaton asked </p><p>“I took care of it,” Derek said his eyes flashing before turning back to normal.</p><p>Deaton nodded in understanding.  “Stiles, I’m afraid this might be a little unpleasant.”</p><p>Sharp burning pain flared at his side. “Fuck that hurt,” Stiles said gasping.  But as soon and the pain came it left.  Derek’s hand rested on Stiles’ forearm as he draining way the pain. </p><p>“What did you do?” Derek growled, eyes flashing Alpha red. </p><p>“Sterilized his wound.” Deaton didn’t bother looking up from where he was wiping away the dirt and leaves that managed to get into the gaping hole in his side. Eventually, when his wound was clean and bandaged Deaton backed away from him.  “Rest now.  Tomorrow we’ll know if the bite took.”</p><p>Stiles struggled to sit up, “What are you doing?” Derek growled as he pushed the injured human back to the table. </p><p>“Um, getting off of the table so I can sleep in a real bed like a real boy,” Stiles said sarcastically.</p><p>Derek frowned but eventually helped him up.  “Think you can walk on your own?”</p><p>“Derek I got bit on my side, I didn’t get my freaking legs chomped off also,”  Stiles grumbled and stumbled gracelessly to the floor.</p><p>“Sure about that?” Derek asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Har har har, you’re so funny,” he grumbled.</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and scooped Stiles up into his strong arms again, causing the younger man to let out a very unmanly squeak.  Stiles couldn’t help but hope that the reason why Derek was so worried about him and was so adamant about carrying him everywhere was because he felt something more than just tolerance towards him.  But then the cold wave of reality washed over him.  There was no way Derek freaking Hale felt any sort of romantic feelings towards him.  He was just the annoying human that came with Scott as a package deal when Scott join Derek’s pack.  </p><p>“Uh, thanks dude,” Stiles said when Derek set him down on his bed.  Derek nodded, his silent way of saying ‘no problem’.  The two stared at each other.  Not knowing what to do or say next.   “So, uh, I guess good night then.” Stiles cursed his awkwardness and looked away from Derek’s intense gaze.</p><p>“Good night Stiles,” Derek said before walking out of the room.</p><p>#</p><p>
  <em> Cold mist brushed against his skin, causing his eyelids to flutter open.  Stiles gowned when his eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was back at the forest again.  “Really? Is this going to be a continual thing that happens? For once I’d like to just go to sleep in my bed and not wake up someplace else.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry Mieczyslaw you’re still physically in your bed,” a voice said behind him, causing him to yelp in surprise.   The fog parted to reveal the most beautiful white fox he had ever seen.  The fox sat on the stump of the old Nemeton. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How do you know my name? No one knows my name, never mind pronounces it correctly,” he said narrowing his eyes at the animal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have looked after your family before man learned to write,” the fox said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cool ‘cuz that's completely normal,” he said and he could have sworn the fox smiled at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No it’s not normal, and neither are you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stiles snorted.  “ Gee thanks for the compliment.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mieczyslaw, you and your family have a spark flowing through your blood.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s a spark?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “To have a spark means to have an affinity for magic.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But there’s no such thing a magic, at least not outside of Vegas.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Says the boy who runs with wolves.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Touche.” Then anger flooded him.  “If you really do look out for my family why couldn’t you have saved my mom?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When a spark dies their magic and power goes to the next generation.  Not unlike an Alpha Spark.  Typically the spark power is spread over many generations and many family members.  When tragedy strikes the spark power gets consolidated, concentrating in the surviving family members.  Many of your family members had died during the Holocaust.  When that happened your family's spark magic got more and more concentrated as the generations died out, leaving your mother the last of her kin alive and she held the full spark power in her.  But no one person is meant to hold that much power for long.  The brightness of her spark caused her brain to deteriorate, and when she died the power passed to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If that’s true then why haven’t I felt this ‘spark’ power?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, but you have.  How else do you explain being able to survive for as long as you have?  Did you really think that your old baseball bat was able to hold up the full weight of the root cellar from caving in? Or what about being able to hold up a fully grown Alpha while treading water for hours.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How-how long do I have?” Stiles whispered as every single event he had survived flashed through his brain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How long do you humans normally have?” the fox said with a tilt of her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Usually 80 or 100 years.” His brows pinched in confusion.  “But my mother...You said no one person can hold the spark for long.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is true.  But you are no longer just one person,” the fox said with a sly grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What the hell does that mean?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because you have been bitten, the animal you will shift into will be inside of you, helping you carry the weight of the spark power.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Animal? Don’t you mean wolf?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The fox hummed.  “No, I mean animal.  Wares shift into the animal that most represents them.  That could be a wolf, or it could be another animal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So am I going to survive the bite?” </em>
</p><p><em>“Without the spark power you wouldn’t, and without the bite, you wouldn’t survive the spark power.  Together they balance each other.” </em> The fox’s voice faded along with everything else as the bright light of day pierced his eyes.</p><p>He blinked the sleep away and sat up.  A soft growl drew his attention to the black wolf that slept at the foot of his bed.  His brows pinched in confusion.  <em>Why was Derek asleep in my bed? Has he been here the whole night?</em> He thought.  He slipped out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping wolf.  He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.  Following the mummer of voices, he made his way downstairs to find his pack, sans Peter and Perrish sitting around the kitchen table while Boyd made breakfast.</p><p>“Hey so anyone want to tell me why I woke up to a wolf sleeping on my bed?” When Stiles spoke the others went silent, not noticing him walk into the room.</p><p>“Stiles you’re awake!” Scott said as he bounded over to give him a big bear hug.</p><p>“Man nothing can get by you Scotty,” Stiles said rolling his eyes.  “But can someone please answer my question?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t leave your side,” Lydia said.  </p><p>Before Stiles could respond a loud howl ran through the house.  Stiles sucked in a sharp breath when a foreign wave of panic washed over him.  </p><p>“Good luck,” she said before hopping off of her stool to walk out of the room, but not before passing Stiles and giving him a peck on the cheek.  </p><p>A half shifted Derek came running down the stairs and into the room.  Panting heavily his blood-red eyes immediately zoned in on Stiles.  Derek let out a sigh of relief and took a few steps to reach Stiles, pulling him into a hug.  Stiles stiffened for a fraction of a second before he melted into the embrace when Derek started scenting him.  Derek’s rough whiskers rubbed against his cheek and neck causing delicious shivers to run down his spine.  It wasn’t the first time Derek or the pack had scented him, but they usually just ran their hands through his hair or touched his neck in passing.  It had never been this intimate before.  </p><p>“Uh hey there Big Guy,” he mumbled as rubbed his nose along Derek’s neck and to the small space behind his ear.  </p><p>“Ugh get a room,” Jackson said.  Embarrassment heated Stiles’ cheeks when he forgot that most of the pack was gawking at the two of them.  </p><p>That seemed to snap Derek out of whatever Alpha instincts had taken over.  He took a small step back, his lips kicking up in a small smile when a whine of displeasure crawled it’s way up Stiles throat.  “How are you feeling?” Derek asked his voice the softest Stiles had ever heard it.</p><p>“Uh fine I guess, considering I got malled by a werewolf last night.”</p><p>Derek’s eyebrows knitted together.  “We should still have Deaton come over to make sure that everything is okay and that the bite took.”</p><p>“Already texted him.  He should be here in a few minutes,” Scott said and beamed with pride when Derek gave him a grateful nod.</p><p>It was at that moment that Stiles’ stomach decided to make its self known by protesting quite loudly at its empty state.  His face heated with embarrassment.  Boyd gave him a rare smile as he plated up some food to slide over to Stiles, which only caused his face to flam even more.  “Thanks,” he said and dug into the delicious smelling food.</p><p>Conversation flowed around the room as everyone tucked into their food.  Five minutes later Stiles heard the sound of tires turning onto the side street that led to the house causing him to freeze.  </p><p>“Stiles are you okay?” Scott asked.</p><p>Stiles opened his mouth to assure his friend that everything was alright.  Instead when he opened his mouth “Deaton’s here” was what came out instead.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t hear anything,” Jackson said with a frown.  </p><p>He nodded.  “Yeah, he just turned onto the street and should be coming up the driveway soon.” </p><p>“Well I’ll be damned,” Isaac said when true to Stiles’ word the sound of Deaton’s car could be heard coming up the gravel driveway.</p><p>Stiles got up from the table to open the door for the good doctor before he even reached the porch.  “Hey Doc,” he greeted with a wide smile.</p><p>“Stiles, it’s good to see you awake,” Deaton said.  “Would you mind if I examined you? I want to make sure that there are no lingering ailments or wounds from the bite.”</p><p>“You mean you want to make sure that the bite took,” Stiles said letting Deaton into the house.</p><p>“Well yes, that too.”  The corners of Deaton’s mouth ticked up a bit.</p><p>Stiles felt a presence at his back. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Derek standing in the middle of the hallway with his large arms crossed over his chest and legs braced he scowled at Deaton.</p><p>“Deaton,” Derek’s deep voice sent shivers down Stiles spin.</p><p>“Derek,” Deaton said but held none of the coldness that Derek had towards the doctor. “Is there somewhere I can exam and talk with Stiles?”</p><p>“We can go to my bedroom.  All the rooms are basically soundproof,” he said but raised a brow when Derek hadn’t moved to allow them further into the house.  “Come on Cujo are you going to let us pass?” Derek huffed but eventually moved aside for them to pass.  Stiles shot him a questioning look as they walked by but unsurprisingly Derek gave no answer to his weird behavior.</p><p>Once they reached Stiles’ room, Deaton instructed him to sit on his bead while he did his doctor thing.  “ How do you feel?” he asked as he pressed a cold stethoscope to Stiles’ chest.</p><p>“Alright, I guess.”</p><p>“No black blood oozing out of your nose and ears or coughing it up?”</p><p>Stiles gave Deaton a horrified expression.  “What? No!”</p><p>“Good.  Any increase in senses?”</p><p>“Definitely increased hearing. I heard your car a few minutes before the others did so I guess I have better hearing than them.”  Stiles shrugged.</p><p>“Interesting.  Anything else?”</p><p>“Um yeah actually.  I keep getting these feelings that aren’t entirely mine.”</p><p>“How do you know that they aren’t your own feelings?” Deaton said with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“Because they happened in situations that I normally wouldn’t have those feelings.  Like this morning I was talking with the others when all of a sudden I had the panic come over me”</p><p>“Did anything happen after that feeling came over you?”</p><p>“Nothing really.  Derek came running downstairs soon after I had that feeling.  And it went away soon after that too.”</p><p>Deaton hummed in thought.  “It might be the pack bonds.”  Stiles gave Deaton a ‘what the hell are you talking about' look.  “Every pack member has a pack bond within their pack.  It allows everyone to feel any intense emotion like fear or panic to warn others and to signal for help in times of danger.”</p><p>Stiles wrinkled his nose.  “So that means I'll feel it when the pups get horny or are having sex, right?”</p><p>Deaton chuckled.  “Not quite.  It’s more for negative emotions as a sort of distress signal.”</p><p>“Oh thank God.  I would hate to have to smell and feel the pups arousal.”</p><p>“Well if that’s all I shou-”</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Do you know what a spark is?”</p><p>Deaton’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  “Yes, I do.  But why do you ask?” </p><p>“I um… look this is going to sound crazy and really freaking stupid.  But last night I had a dream where a fox told me I was a spark.” He winced when the words left his lips.  “You know what, never mind.  It was probably just a dream.”</p><p>“I don’t think it was.  I’ve long suspected that you might be a spark.”</p><p>“What made you think that?”</p><p>“Well most sparks become druids or emissaries.  My own spark reacted to yours, but I wasn’t 100% sure because magic can be a tricky thing.”</p><p>“You’re a spark too?” Stiles asked in awe.</p><p>“Yes, but my spark is very dim compared to yours.  You are very lucky to have a spark so bright.”</p><p>Stiles snorted.  “Yeah no, I’m not.  The fox said that the reason why my mother got sick and died was because she held the whole spark of my family in her.” His vision blurred.  “Did you know about her?”</p><p>Deaton’s eyes softened.  “I had a feeling, but I’m not even sure she knew she had the spark.  Having a spark as bright as yours is very dangerous, make no mistake.  It will draw supernatural creatures to you, ones that would drain you of all of your power.  If that happens it would kill you.  But if you're willing I could teach you how to use your powers to defend yourself and train you to become an emissary.”       </p><p>“I-that-that would be amazing,” Stiles said a flicker of hope blooming in his chest.  </p><p>“If you would like we could start tomorrow after my clinic closes,” Deaton said and smiled when Stiles nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yeah that sounds great,” Stiles beamed at the older man.</p><p>“Alright I’ll see you then.  In the mean time I think there might be someone who is waiting for you.”  Stiles followed Deaton out of his room confused by the mans words.  That was until he saw Derek was pacing near his door, practically running a hole in the hallway carpet.  Derek’s eyes snapped up to his when he stepped out into the hallway. </p><p> “Sorry big guy looks like you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future,” Stiles said with a wink.  </p><p>“So the bite took?” Derek asked his eyes bouncing from Stiles to Deaton.</p><p>“It appears so, but if anything goes wrong call me.” With that Deaton walked down the hallway and out the front door, calling over his shoulder that Stiles better be on time for their first lesson tomorrow.</p><p> “What was that about? What does he mean see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah about that.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.  “So it turns out I have my family's magic.  Like all of it when I should only really have a small fraction of it, but since I’m the last of my family theres no one to share it with so I get it all.  At least thats what the fox said.  Hey speaking of which, have you heard that song ‘What does the fox say’?  It turns out that all those sounds they sing in the song foxes actually say.  Or I mean sound like.  Whatever you know what I mean.  Did you know-”</p><p>“Stiles focus.” Derek snapped his fingers in front of his face.  “Did you see a Kitsune in the woods last night?”</p><p>“Uh kind of?  Last night I had this really weird hyper realistic dream of a talking fox sitting on the Nemeton.”  He shrugged as if it was a perfectly normal occurrence.</p><p>“Let me get this straight.  You dreamed that a talking fox told you you have magic powers?” Derek asked pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Stiles winced.  “Well when you put it like that…”</p><p>“Come on the others are waiting,” Derek said with a weary sigh and led Stiles to the backyard where the other pups where sparing with each other.</p><p>“So you sticking around for a little longer Batman?” Erica asked when she saw them.</p><p>“Can’t get rid of me that easily Catwoman,” Stiles said with a grin.</p><p>“Wouldn’t even dream of it,” she said giving him a side hug.  “Hey you want to spar with me?”</p><p>Stiles opened his mouth but Derek cut him off before he was able to say anything.  “I’ll be working with him.  Don’t you have Boyd to spar with?”</p><p>Erica rolled her eyes, and pointed a sharpened nail at Stiles. “Fine, but we are definitely sparing later.” </p><p>“Deal.” Stiles high-fived her before she jogged off to where Boyd had just flipped Jackson to the ground and was standing triumphantly over him. “Alight big guy whats the first thing on the agenda today?” </p><p> “First you need to find your anchor.  Without an anchor you wont be able to control your emotions or shifts.”</p><p>Stiles’ brows pinched together in thought.  “How do I do that? Like how do I know I’ve found the right one?”</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll know.  But you might have to try a few out before you find it.” Derek gave Stiles a small smile.</p><p>“What’s your anchor?”</p><p>Derek’s smile fell and he looked away.  “It’s pack.”</p><p>Stiles frowned.  He hadn’t heard Derek’s heart blip but he had the feeling that there was more to it than Derek let on.</p><p>“Now wolves usually start with a chant.  Our packs is ‘Alpha, Beta, Omega’, so we’re going to start with that.  Use the chant to control yourself from shifting into your beta form,” Derek said with an evil grin.</p><p>Stiles swallowed hard as he remembered how he had lobbed lacrosse balls at Scott when he first got bitten.  It seems like great minds think alike he thought when Derek brought out a bag full of baseballs and started throwing them at Stiles.  He let out a grunt when the first one hit his stomach, punching the air from his lungs.  Before he had time to fully recover Derek let lose another ball, then another, then another.  It didn’t take long for rage to grow inside Stiles.</p><p>He felt his claws come out.  Slicing into his palm when he clenched his fists.  His fangs elongated, cutting into his lower lip, even when his pulled them back in a snarl.   Everything became hyper focused and sharp as the world took on a beta yellow tinged to it.  A growl rumbled up he throat when he saw Derek wind up to let loose another ball.</p><p>“Remember the chant,” Derek said as he threw the ball at Stiles.</p><p>He saw it coming in slow motion and easily batted it away with his hand.  His breath became ragged as he tired to control himself and repeat the chant in his head.  As time went on his rage grew when the chant wasn’t working to calm him.</p><p>“Stiles try focusing on something.  An emotion, or a sound.  Listen to the forest around you. Smell the damp earth,” Derek said.</p><p>Stiles followed Derek’s instructions but it wasn't the forest his mind focused on.  It was Derek.  He listened to Derek’s steady heart beat, his sent of leather, home, and forest.  He focused on Derek's eyes and their strange hazel color.  He listened to the deep timber of Derek's voice and let out a breath when he felt his teeth slid back to normal and his claws return to blunted human nails. </p><p>“There you go.” Derek grinned widely at him.  “See I knew you could do it.  I should say that I’m surprised that you found your anchor so quickly, but I’ve learned that I should never underestimate you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Stiles said with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.  Warmth bloomed in side his chest at Derek’s compliment.</p><p>“So what’s your anchor?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s um-”</p><p>“There you are nephew,” Peter said cutting Stiles off as he walked over to them.  Peter gave him a leering grin before smirking at Derek.  “I see you took my advice.”</p><p>“Advice?” Stiles asked looking between the two older werewolves.</p><p>Derek stiffened.  “Peter suggested that I should teach you how to fight,” he quickly said.</p><p>“Well that’s not-”</p><p>“Was there something you wanted Peter?” Derek bit out cutting off his uncle.</p><p>“Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Peters eyes slid towards Stiles before going back to Derek.  “Could we perhaps talk about it in a more private setting?”</p><p>Derek nodded.  “I’ll be right back,” he said to Stiles before walking out of normal hearing range for werewolves, but with Stiles’ heightened hearing he could still easily hear them speak.   “Alright what is it Peter?”</p><p>“I told you he would make a god wolf,” Peter said smugly.</p><p>“Did you have anything to do with the Alpha’s attack?” Derek said in a dangerously low voice.</p><p>“Nephew you wound me.  To think I would have anything with the attack that happened to our dear Stiles.” Peter clucked his tung in admonishment. </p><p>“Was that all you had to say?”</p><p>“Actually no.  I just came back from patrolling the boarders when I picked up on the smell of magic near where Stiles was bit.”</p><p>“For the love of God Peter just spite it out.”</p><p>“Has anyone asked why he was out in the woods in the first place?”</p><p>“He was probably just sleep walking.” Derek shrugged.</p><p>Peter’s head tilted slightly in thought.  “Was he? Has he ever done it before?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know,” Derek said his eyebrows pinching together.</p><p>A slimy smile spread on Peter’s face.  “Well if I were you I would keep an eye out in case he does it again.  Or you could have someone in the pack watch over him.  I know I wouldn’t mind keeping a close eye on him.”</p><p>“Unless you have anything else you would like to discuss I suggest you leave so that I can go back to training my Betas.”</p><p>“Of course,” Peter said taking a step back.  “I’ll let you get back to you beta.” Derek snarled at Peter’s retreating back before he made his way over to Stiles.</p><p>“So, what was that about?” he asked rocking back on his heals.</p><p>“Nothing.  Peter thought he smelled magic near where you got bit.” </p><p>“Hey maybe my foxy friend can help.  It did seem to know a lot about magic and stuff,” Stiles said with a grin that only widened when he saw Derek rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah I’m sure that would be so much more helpful than Deaton.  You know, the one who knows the most about all this ‘magic and stuff.’”</p><p>“Eh, you say potato, I say magic talking fox.”</p><p>Derek barked out a laugh and shook his head.  “ Come on we should get back to training.”</p><p>“You mean get back to hitting me with baseballs,” Stiles muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Heard that,” Derek said before lobing another baseball at Stiles. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since Stiles had been bit.  His days filled with emissary training and werewolf training.  It had been fun, very very tiring fun.  </p><p>He stifled a yawn as he opened the door to his house. “Hey, Pops I’m back.”  Stiles dropped his bag filled with emissary stuff on the floor and winced when some of the glass jars clacked together.</p><p>“When were you going to tell me?” his dad asked arms crossed over his uniform-clad chest.</p><p>“Tell you what?” Stiles frowned trying to wrack his mind for what the hell his dad could be talking about.</p><p>“Try thinking back about, oh I’d say a week ago.” His dad cocked an eyebrow at him and Stiles felt the blood drain from his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry I never meant to keep it from you,” he said.  “How did you find out?”</p><p>“Son you knew I had pizza for lunch the other day because you could smell it on me.  No human could have done that.  Also, Derek told me.”</p><p>“Derek told you? Derek Hale? As in the most tight-lipped person in Beacon hills told you?” Stiles gaped at his father.</p><p>“Well he asked if you had ever slept walked and explained that you had slept walked out into the woods and got yourself bit.”</p><p>“Did he tell you about my spark?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>“Your what?  Is that slang for some weird werewolf anatomy because if it is I so don’t want to know about it,” his dad said raising his hands and taking a step back.  </p><p>Stiles scowled at his father and preceded to correct him, explaining all that he had learned about himself and his mother's family.    “So yeah apparently I’m a werewolf and a spark.”</p><p>“So you’re telling me that you dreamed about a talking fox who told you you could use magic,” his dad said skeptically.</p><p>“Oh my God, I swear you and Derek are the same person.” Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation.</p><p>His dad chuckled.  “Must be why I like him so much.”  Suddenly his radio squawked.</p><p>“We’ve got a 10-54 out in the woods Sheriff,” one of the dispatchers tinny voice said.</p><p> “You have to be fucking kidding me, another body?” his father muttered to himself before pressing the button to respond.  “10-4.  Was it in the same location as the other one?”</p><p>“About a mile south of it,” the dispatcher said.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be there in twenty.”  His dad sighed before turning to Stiles.  “I’m sorry kiddo but I have to go.  And this conversation isn’t over yet.”</p><p>“Wait what do you mean ‘another body’?” Stiles called after his dad as he walked out the door</p><p>#</p><p>Stiles opened his eyes to find himself in a world of gray as he lay on the forest floor.  Again.  He went to groan in frustration, but it came out more as a soft whine.   He tried to stand but he fell in an entanglement of limbs.  He glared down at his traitorous legs, only to find himself staring down at two paws.  <em>What the hell?</em>  Stiles thought.</p><p>A twig snapped near where he lay and instinct took over as he jumped up to four legs and ran in the opposite direction.  His paws hit the leave covered floor, kicking up dirt as his claws tor into the ground.  His eyes darted wildly around as he tried to find a hiding place for himself.  Relief flooded him when he found a hollow log that he could just barely squeeze into.  </p><p>His heart pounded against his ribs as he heard something big crash through the underbrush.  He tried to slow his heart and ragged breathing, afraid that it would give away his location.  He heard the barking of dogs coming in his direction and he willed that the dogs wouldn’t find him.  Deaton told him that spark magic was all about how much you believed and willed it to happen.  So Stiles willed the shit out of believing that the dogs wouldn’t find him.</p><p>Thankfully it worked and the two basset hounds that had been tracking him ran right past his little hiding place.  He breathed a sigh of relief only to have that relief quickly squashed when he heard two people came through the forest following the dogs.   Stiles’ nose curled when he smelled cheap beer and cheaper deodorant that did nothing to hid the putrid smell of three day old unwashed sweaty bodies.    </p><p>“Come on Ernie they went this way,” one man said stumbling near the log.</p><p>The other one, Ernie, Stiles assumed, let out a loud belch and threw a can of beer on to the ground.  “It’ll be fine Earl.  Them is good dogs.” Ernie slurred as he careened in front of Stiles. </p><p>“I don’t wanna lose that fox.  I’ve never seen such a pretty coat before,” Earl sighed wistfully.</p><p>“Come on ya pussy, you can turn into a girl and fawn all over the fox after we stuff it.” Ernie cocked his shotgun, only to stumble slightly while doing it.</p><p><em>Stiles!</em> Derek’s voice rang through his mind.</p><p><em>Derek?</em> Stiles asked, well more like thought since he was still in fox form and couldn’t speak.  <em>What’s going on</em>?</p><p>But Derek didn’t answer him, just the mantra of <em>save Stiles, find mate. Save Stiles, find mate. Save Stiles, find mate</em>, rang over and over in his mind.  </p><p>The smell of wet dog hit his noes as the two basset hounds came trotting back to their masters with two dead birds in their mouths.  “You stupid dog! I wanted you to find that fox, not a stupid bird!” Ernie yelled.</p><p>“Come on I think I see the foxes tracks,” Earl said.</p><p>“Fine,” Ernie grumbled and the two walked away following whatever the hell Earl had thought he saw.</p><p>Stiles waited a good five minutes after the hunters left before he tried to wiggle out of the log, only to find out that he was well and truly stuck.  Great just fucking great. Stiles hoped that someone would be able to find him before he died of starvation.  He tried again to wiggle free when he heard something running towards him.  <em>God, I really hope that it’s not the hunters or the dogs again</em>. He held his breath seeing who it was.</p><p>Red eyes surrounded by midnight black fur slipped out of the shadows and Stiles thanked whoever was watching out for his stupid ass that always seemed to get into these situations.</p><p>It was very rare for Stiles to see Derek fully shifted since he normally only did on the full moon. The night he got bit didn’t really count since he was a bit preoccupied not passing out from blood loss when he saw Derek in his wolf form.  Derek’s black coat flowed like spilled oil over his muscles as he walked around sniffing the area.  He snarled where Ernie and Earl had stood.  A menacing growl slipped from Derek’s throat and his eyes snapped in the direction where the two bumbling drunken idiots stumbled off in.</p><p><em>No. No. No. Don’t leave me here.  Derek, I swear if you leave me here in this stupid log to die I’ll haunt your furry ass!</em> Stiles thought and let out a growl when Derek did indeed take a step to follow the hunters.  Only the pause, his ears twitching around as if he heard something on the breeze.</p><p><em>Stiles?</em> Derek’s voice whispered in his mind. <em>Where are you?</em></p><p>Stiles knew it was a long shot but he really didn’t have any other options.  <em>I’m over here,</em> he thought though he felt really stupid for doing so.</p><p>
  <em> Over where? I don’t see you. </em>
</p><p><em>I’m in the log</em>, Stiles thought, and growled when Derek gave a wolfy laugh and trotted over to where he was.  <em>It’s not funny you ass</em>.</p><p>Stooping down Derek peered inside the log.  Red eyes met bright orange ones as the wolf and the fox stared at one another. <em>It’s a little funny,</em> Derek thought.  <em>How do you get yourself into these situations?</em></p><p><em>Well if you get me the fuck out of here I’ll tell you</em>, Stiles grumbled when he saw Derek back away.</p><p>“Alright, alright.  Relax Red,” Derek said with a laugh.  The log above him groaned then snapped.  Dust and dirt raining down on him making Stiles sneeze.  Once the sneezing had passed he shook off the debris and stood up stretching his limbs, wincing as his joints popped.</p><p>“Now you want to tell me why you decided to get stuck in a log?” Derek asked.  Stiles swiveled his head to look at Derek and swallowed hard.  Derek stood above him naked as the day he was born.  His large arms crossed over his larger chest.</p><p>
  <em> I was running from- </em>
</p><p>“Hunters,” Derek said cutting him off when the wind shifted and the smell of stale beer and gun powder reached them.  Seconds later they heard the baying of the hunting dogs.  Derek shifted quickly back into his wolf form.  <em>Come on.</em></p><p>Soon they were running through the forest, and unsurprisingly Stiles had trouble keeping up with Derek’s longer strides.  On more than one occasion Derek had to go back and pick Stiles up by the scruff of his neck when he tripped on a rock or root.  Eventually, the hunting dogs caught up with them, cornering them against the large fissure that ran through the preserve.  </p><p>The dog’s growls and barks making Stiles flinch as they stalked forward.  They each took turns lunging at them, one of the dogs nearly taking a good chunk out of Stiles.  A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Derek had moved to stand directly over Stiles.  Derek’s lips were curled revealing two rows of deadly sharp pearly whites.  </p><p><em>Leave,</em> Derek’s voice commanded to the dogs, his eyes blazing. To Stiles’ utter surprise the two dogs stopped barking and whimpered before turning and running away with their tails tucked in between their legs.  <em>Come on, the hunters can’t be too far behind,</em> Derek’s voice said as he nudged Stiles with his paw.  They ran through the forest only stopping when they reached the packhouse.  Stiles flopping down dramatically onto the grass.</p><p>“Derek?” Erica said opening the back door, only for her gaze to fall to the panting fox.  “Aw, you found a little baby fox.  It’s so cute, can we keep it? Please?” she asked batting her eyes at Derek.</p><p>Derek just snorted and shifted back to his human form, and grabbed a pair of sweats from the large bin they kept outback for this very reason.  “Sure Erica, we can keep him.” Derek winked at Stiles who let out a lazy snarl that held no heat.  “Come on kit, let's get you inside before you cause us any more trouble.”  Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s warm chest when he stooped down to pick up the lazy fox.  </p><p>“What are you going to name it? Oh, can we name it Vixey?” Erica asked clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.</p><p>“Vixey?” Derek asked raising his eyebrows and looking at her like she was crazy.</p><p>Erica sighed in exasperation and stopped jumping.  “You know Vixey? As in the girl fox from the movie <em>The Fox and the Hound</em>?”</p><p>“Well considering <em>he</em> already has a name, I don’t think we need to give him a new one.  Although little shit does have a nice ring to it,” Derek said smiling down at Stiles.</p><p><em>You’re lucky that I don’t have any energy, otherwise, you’d have a nice foxy chunk taken out of your hand,</em> Stiles thought glaring up at Derek.</p><p>“He does?” Erica asked her brows drawing together.</p><p>“Yeah it’s-”</p><p>“Stiles?” Scott’s voice cut Derek off as he walked into the room.  Stiles gave a little yip and looked at his best friend.  “Um, why are you holding a fox? And have you seen Stiles?”</p><p>“One because he’s too lazy to walk on his own and two yes you’re looking at him,” Derek said holding Stiles up a fraction.  Scott and Erica stared open-mouthed at Stiles who just rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Derek’s warmth.</p><p>“Damn it, that means I owe Lydia twenty bucks,” Scott pouted.</p><p>“You bet on  what type of were your best friend would turn into?” Erica asked incredulously.</p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t the only one.  Boyd, Issac, and I thought he would be a wolf, Malia thought he would be a coyote and  Lydia thought he would be a fox,” Scott said defensively.</p><p>Derek just shook his head and made his way up the stairs to Stiles’ room, leaving Scott and Erica to debating on the ethics of betting on Stiles.  Derek placed him down on the floor and took a step back.  “Alright, you can shift back now.”  </p><p>Stiles whined and looked up pleadingly at Derek.</p><p>“You don’t know how to?” Derek asked in confusion.  “How did you shift into a fox?”</p><p><em>I don’t know.  I woke up in the forest as a fox</em>, Stiles thought bitterly.</p><p>Derek scrubbed a hand over his face.  “What is with you and waking up in the forest?” he muttered up at the ceiling as if had the answer to his question.</p><p><em>Maybe if I go to sleep I’ll wake up as a human</em>, Stiles thought.</p><p>“Fine,” Derek said then laughed when Stiles looked longing at the bed then at Derek.</p><p><em>I don’t think I can jump up onto the bed.</em> Stiles gave Derek his best puppy dog face. </p><p>“You are absolutely ridiculous,” Derek said before picking Stiles up and placing him on the bed.</p><p><em>Thanks, man</em>, Stiles thought and then let out a yawn before curling up with his tail curled around him and promptly falling asleep.</p><p>#</p><p>Stiles woke up frantically from the nightmare he was having.  The breath whistled out of his nose as he panted heavily.  His skin prickled with the sensation of being watched, and he looked around the room for the source of such discomfort.  He saw something out of the corner of his eye, but when he went to look at it, nothing was there.  <em>Oh hell no</em>, he thought and jumped out of bed.  Only to greatly misjudge the distance from the bed to the floor since he was still in his fox form.  Scrambling onto his feet he raced out of the room.  Letting instinct drive him to slip into the last room at the end of the hall, where the scent of leather, pine, and Derek was most concentrated within the house.     </p><p>He nudged open the door and took a running start and jumped onto the large California King bed that took up most of Derek’s room.  He burrowed under the covers, curling up into Derek’s warmth and falling into one of the best sleep he had ever had. </p><p>#</p><p>“Stiles?” Derek’s sleep gravelly voice pulled him gently awake.  </p><p>Blinking against the morning light and into Derek’s hazel eyes.  And wow.  Morning Derek was hot.  Derek’s thick black hair was tousled as his face was still soft from sleep, despite the look of confusion that graced his face.  Stiles whined from being woken up and burrowed his nose underneath Derek’s arm.</p><p>“Hey watch it, that thing’s cold,” Derek groused before moving Stiles so that his cold nose wasn’t touching Derek’s skin.  Stiles nudged his head under Derek’s hand, encouraging the Alpha to pet him. “Want to tell me why you are in my bed?” he asked his hand never stopping as he petted Stiles.  Stiles whined and shook his head. Making Derek sigh.  “You know you have to turn back eventually, right?”</p><p><em>Yeah but eventually isn’t now</em>, Stiles thought.</p><p>“True, right now is breakfast time.  Which means we should get up and feed the others.”</p><p><em>Eh let them starve, I’m comfortable</em>.   His stomach chose at that moment to make itself known.</p><p>“You were saying?” Derek said raising an eyebrow and smirking when Stiles ducked his head in embarrassment.  “Come on Red, let's get some food in you.”</p><p><em>Fine, but you're caring me downstairs</em>.  <em>I don’t think my little foxy feet can handle the stairs.</em></p><p> “You’re a pain in my ass, you know that right?” Derek said getting out of bed and walking down to the kitchen, the entire time carrying Stiles.  </p><p>Twenty minutes later Derek was humming softly to himself while he stood in front of the stove.  Expertly juggling between flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs, and cooking bacon, all while he was holding Stiles.</p><p>“That smells good,” Malia said padding into the kitchen, stopping when she took in the sight of Derek cooking.  “Since when does Stiles let you anywhere near his kitchen.  And since when did you get a lap dog?”</p><p>“Since he decided he rather stay on four legs rather than two.” Derek rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Stiles, even if he couldn’t see it.</p><p>Malia gapped at the red ball of fluff that was in the Alpha’s arms.  “Stiles?”  Stiles gave her a foxy smile and yipped.  “Shit that means I owe Lydia money.”</p><p>“Don’t forget you also said if I was right you would let me take you shopping and give you a makeover,” Lydia said as she breezed into the kitchen, stopping to give Stiles a small scratch under his chin.  “Come on, help me set the table.”</p><p>“Ugh don’t remind me,” Malia pouted and helped Lydia.  Slowly the rest of the pack trickled into the kitchen and either helped get things ready for breakfast or sat at the table and out of the way.  </p><p>It was about halfway through breakfast when Jackson opened his big mouth.  “Alright, are we just going to ignore the fact that Derek is holding Stiles like a freaking lap dog?”</p><p>Derek’s eyes snapped to Jackson.  “Don’t you think I’ve tried? He bites me every single time I try to put him down.”  As if to make a point Stiles reached out and snatched the piece of bacon Derek had in his hand, catching his sharp teeth on one of his fingers.  “Son of a bitch,” he muttered and shook out the pain in his hand.  “See!”</p><p>The table erupted into laughter. Once Stiles had swallowed the piece he stole he licked the spot where he had accidental bit Derek in apology.  Derek would have believed Stiles was truly sorry if it weren’t for the fact that he had stolen every piece of bacon Derek had tried to sneak while they were cooking breakfast.</p><p>#</p><p>“Alright, I want you to close your eyes and focus on the wind blowing through your fur.  Then picture how the wind would feel against your human skin,” Derek said.  It was well past noon and the two of them had been in the backyard with Derek trying to teach Stiles how to shift back since they finished eating.</p><p>Stiles did as he was instructed, closing his eyes and concentrating, but after the moment he huffed out a breath in frustration,</p><p>“Come on you’re not even trying,” Derek said a tad harshly.</p><p>“Oh yeah if it’s so easy why don’t you do it?” Stiles snapped and turned on his heals to storm off.  He hadn’t taken more than a few steppes when he stopped and turned to Derek with wide eyes. “Did-did I just freaking turn back to human?”</p><p>“Yeah only took you the whole morning,” Jackson quipped from where he and the girls were sunbathing on the deck.</p><p>“If I recall you correctly, it took you a whole month to shift out of your tail,” Stiles shot back.</p><p>“Well now that you have opposable thumbs, why don’t you go into the kitchen and make me a sandwich,” Jackson said.</p><p>“I don’t know Derek did cook a pretty amazing breakfast.  And he did it all with one hand, imagine what he could do with two,” Lydia said giving the three men a cool smile.</p><p>Stiles whipped around to point a finger at Derek.  “If you think about touching my kitchen without my express permission I  will skin your wolfy ass and make myself a new fur coat.”</p><p>Derek held up his hands in surrender.  “Understood.  Although I would like to point out that it’s not your kitchen since you don’t live here or pay rent.”</p><p>“Please all of you would starve if I didn’t cook 80% of the meals.  And the only reason why breakfast came out as good as it did was because I was there to tell you what to do.”  Stiles said before stomping into the house, calling over his shoulder that if Jackson wanted a sandwich he better make it himself.</p><p>#</p><p>“Stiles?” his dad called to him as he walked into the house.</p><p>“In here,” Stiles said as he finished up the final touches of dinner.  </p><p>“Uh what the hell is this?” his dad asked when he saw Stiles plating up a pale white patty.  “I thought you said we were having burgers.”</p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Stile said as he brought the plates to the table.</p><p>“Son, that’s not a burger.”</p><p>“Yes, it is.  It’s a turkey burger.”  </p><p>His dad scowled at the food and muttered something about how burgers were supposed to be made out of red meat.   </p><p>“Just try it before you pass any judgment.”</p><p>“Fine,” his dad grumbled as they sat down.  “Do I even want to ask what this is?”</p><p>Stiles followed his dad’s gaze to the light yellow dish that sat next to the plate of burgers and smiled.  “It’s hummus.”  </p><p>Reluctantly his dad nodded and started hilling his plate.  Stiles held his breath when his dad took the first bite.  “Hey this isn’t half bad,” His dad said surprised.</p><p>“Sooo you want to tell me what you guys found in the woods?” Stiles asked trying to make his voice as casual sounding as possible. </p><p>“You know I can’t talk about police business with you,” his dad said with a sigh.</p><p>“But Dad, I think it might have to do with something supernatural.  It’s our job to protect the town from the big bads that go bump in the night.  We can’t do our job if you keep information from us.”</p><p>“Stiles-”</p><p>“Dad you know I’m right.  We can help you find the real culprit and help you take them down.  If you just tell us we might stop more people from getting killed or hurt.”</p><p>His dad sat back in the chair and let out a breath.  “Fine.  We’ve found three bodies in the woods.  All have strange symbols carved and burned into their skin and their throats have been slit and drained of blood.”</p><p>“Where exactly in the woods have the bodies been found?”</p><p>“About a mile or two away from the center.”</p><p>Stiles' blood ran cold.  “I need to see a picture of the bodies.”</p><p>“Do you think you know what might be going on?” his dad asked as he got up and took out his briefcase and handed Stiles the photos.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I hope to God I’m wrong.”  Stiles took the pictures and flipped through the crime scenes.  “I need to show these to Deaton.  Mind if I take them?”</p><p>“Go ahead.  I was going to show them to him anyway.”</p><p>Stiles gave a grateful nod and pulled out his phone.  He quickly punched in Deaton’s number.  His leg bunching with anxiety as the phone rang. </p><p>“Stiles? Is everything alright?” Deaton asked when the phone finally picked up.</p><p>“No, do you have time to look over some pictures?”</p><p>“Of course, come down to the clinic the last patient just left,” Deaton said as Stiles grabbed his keys and headed out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I love the idea of Derek being this bid surly dude holding fox!Stiles like a freaking Chihuahua XD lol (I'm also a total sucker for Derek being a secret fluffy marshmallow on the inside).   As always thank you so much for reading, and sorry about the inconsistent writing schedule.  I'm still trying to find a rhythm that works with my life.  Let me know what y'all think.</p><p>Stay safe kiddos &lt;3,<br/>Amberjj123</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy crap guys, I never imagined I would even remotely get this much love or hits for my first fic.  You guys are amazing &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what do you think? Am I right?” Stiles asked as he paced the cold examining room while the other man hunched over the pictures.  </p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Deaton said with a sigh.</p><p>His phone buzzed in his pocket making Stiles jump.  When he saw who was calling he quickly answered it.  “Derek?”</p><p>“Are you all right?” Derek’s worried voice rang through the phone.</p><p>Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  “Physically yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>“What’s going on?  Where are you?”</p><p>“I’m at Deaton's.  There’s something you need to see, could you-”</p><p>“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Derek said cutting him off and promptly hanging up.  Sure enough, less than ten minutes later Stiles heard Derek’s car pull into the parking lot.  Derek’s pounding footsteps echoed through the building as he ran to where Stiles and Deaton were.  “What’s going on?” he demanded when he burst through the doors, eyes searching the room for any sort of threat.</p><p>“It appears that a coven of witches has come to Beacon Hills,” Deaton said in his usual calm voice.</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“They have made three ritualistic human sacrifices so far.  Each sacrifice getting closer to the center of the preserve and the Nemeton,” Stiles said, his lips turning down.</p><p>“Why would they do that? What do they want?” Derek asked, dark eyebrows pinching together.</p><p>“We think that the coven is doing these sacrifices to find the Nemeton so that they can drain its power.  Since the growth of your pack, the Nemeton has stopped being dormant and has started growing again.  If they find the Nemeton they’ll drain it of its power, along with yours,” Deaton said.</p><p>“How long until they get to the Nemeton?” Derek asked his shoulders tense.</p><p>“They will probably need one or two more sacrifices before they are able to find the Nemeton and one final sacrifice to drain it of its power,” Deaton said.</p><p>“Do they have a pattern of who they choose as a sacrifice?” Derek asked his gaze bouncing between Stiles and Deaton.</p><p>“Yeah, it seems they’re choosing supernaturals who are also virgins.” </p><p>Derek arched a dark eyebrow in surprise at Stiles’ words.  “How will we know who’s next? It’s not like we can go around town asking every supernatural if they’ve had sex before.” </p><p>“Well it’s a good thing you have a banshee in your pack,” Deaton deadpanned.</p><p>“Is there anything else that we need to know?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Nope.  Just a coven of power-hungry witches wanting to drain our pack's power and kill a bunch of people to do it.  So, you know, just a typical weekend.” The corners of Stiles’ mouth kicked up in a smirk.</p><p>Derek nodded.  “Alright, tomorrow at pack night we’ll tell everyone about what’s happening.”</p><p>#</p><p>The next day the pack sat in the living room.  Usually, Stiles would have snagged a seat somewhere, but now he stood to Derek’s right.  He tried not to look too much into the jester, knowing it was probably because he was the one to bring up the situation to Derek in the first place.   Derek explained what was going on with the witches, with Stiles jumping in every now and then to explain some of the more magical stuff that was going on.</p><p>“Wait I thought that the Nemeton was dead,” Lydia said and Stiles could see the wheels turning in her brain.</p><p>“No, it was dormant.  Pulling in its power as a defense mechanism,” Stiles said shaking his head.</p><p>“What do you mean a defense mechanism?” Erica asked.</p><p>Stiles looked over at Derek who stiffened.  He gave Derek a silent look that asked <em>do you want me to tell them</em>? Derek shook his head slightly before letting out a deep breath.  “The Nemeton is connected to the Hale pack.  If it gets hurt we as a pack become weaker.  That’s why it was cut down so that it would be easier for the hunters to trap my family inside the house and also to make sure that if anyone survived the fire that they would be weaker and easier to hunt down.”</p><p> Stiles’ heart hurt at the pain and sorrow that was radiating off of Derek.  He wished he could take him into his arms, letting him know that he wasn’t alone anymore.  But Stiles knew that the gesture would probably not be a welcomed one.  So instead he said, “but now that our pack has grown and become stronger so has the Nemeton.”</p><p>“What’s the next step?” Erica asked a dangerous gleam in her eyes.</p><p>“We find the witches and kill them.” Derek shrugged.</p><p>“One more thing.  The coven will need to possibly make a few more sacrifices including the final one to drain the Nemeton’s power,” he said.</p><p>“How are we going to know who they will sacrifice next?” Scott asked with a frown.</p><p>Derek’s and Stiles’ eyes honed in on Lydia, who had begone to file her nails.  Soon the rest of the pack followed their gazes and it took her a moment to sense all the eyes that were on her.  Looking up she frowned at everyone throwing her hands up in the air. “Oh for shit sakes, really?”</p><p>“Well you are the resident death finder,” Stiles said and Lydia narrowed her eyes at him.  “Just saying.”</p><p>#</p><p>Stiles groaned and blindly slapped around on his nightstand to stop the insistent ringing of his phone.  “Oh God,” he grumbled blocking his eyes from his phone's blinding light.  Eventually, he managed to answer the damn thing.  “This better be fucking good Perrish.”</p><p>“It’s Lydia,” Parrish said, worry etched deep into his voice.</p><p>Stiles instantly was awake at those two words.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I-I was watching out for her, and she-I don’t even know.  Her banshee powers must have taken hold of her or something because nothing I could do would stop her.  She walked out into the preserve and-and found Sean Walcott.”</p><p>“The wendigo?” Stiles asked. He only knew of the Walcott’s by name when Deaton was explaining all the different supernatural creatures and families in Beacon Hills.  Even though the Walcott’s were wendigos they only ate bodies they found at the morgue when no one claimed them.  </p><p>“Yeah.  The coven must have gotten ahold of him.” The sound of people talking in the background reached Stiles’ ears.</p><p>“Alright, where are you two now? Are you guys safe?” Stiles asked worry and fear turning his stomach.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re both back at the police station since I had to call it in and make a report.  But I thought you would want to know.”</p><p>“Thanks, Parrish.  Once you are done with making your statements I want you guys to stick together for the rest of the night.  Watch each other's backs.” </p><p>“Of course.  Do you want me to call Deaton?” Parrish asked.</p><p>“No don’t worry about that I’m seeing him tomorrow for emissary training so I’ll tell him about Sean then.”</p><p>“Okay.  Sorry to wake you up so early.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.  I’m glad you did, and I’m glad that both of you are safe.”  Murmuring could be heard on Parrish's side of the phone as he talked to someone else.</p><p>“Hey, Stiles I’m gonna let you go.  I need to finish this report and you probably want to get back to sleep.”</p><p>“Alright Parrish, good luck with the report.” Stiles snorted knowing full well how much a pain in the ass those things were.</p><p>“Thanks, I’m gonna need it,” Parrish said before hanging up.  </p><p>Stiles put down his phone and laid back down, falling into a restless night's sleep.</p><p>#</p><p>“Hey Doc,” Stiles called out as he walked into the back room where they did their emissary training.  “We have a problem.  Have you heard the news?”</p><p>“What news?” Deaton asked surprise seeping into his voice.</p><p>“The witches got another sacrifice last night.  It was Sean Walcott.”</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting them to make another one so soon.”</p><p>Stiles nodded gravely.  “Please tell me you have something that can stop these bitches.”</p><p>Deaton smiled slightly.  “As a matter of fact, I have something that can help you find them.”</p><p>“Great! What is it?” Hope bloomed in Stiles’ chest.</p><p>“I was able to find a tracking spell.  You’ll need 6 parts eye of newt, 3 parts dragon claws, and 1 part nightshade.  Along with a smoky quartz crystal scrying pendant and a map of the area.”</p><p>“Cool, cool.  But, um, where exactly can I get those things?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“Lucky for you I have all of these things right here.  Once you mix the herbs together pour a quart of boiling water into the mixed herbs.  Once it has steeped for one hour dip the crystal in the steeped herbs and swing it over a map of the area.  While you are swinging the crystal say the incantation as I showed you the other day.  Got it?”</p><p>“Mix herbs, steep for one hour, dip crystal, swing over map, say incantation,” Stiles repeated while taking the offered supplies.  “Thanks, Doc.  Anything else I should know?”</p><p>“It will only work once, and be careful this coven is very powerful and isn’t afraid to use underhanded methods to get what they want.”</p><p>“When are we ever not careful?” Stiles said with a smile.</p><p>“Oh I can think of a time or two,” Deaton said and gave him a pointed look that made Stiles laugh.  “Just remember that your spark magic will only work if you believe it will.  The more you believe the greater chance of the spell seceding.</p><p>#</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no! Come on baby don’t die on me,” Stiles pleaded as he pulled to the side of the road.  He was halfway to the packhouse when his engine started sputtering.  Popping the hood he coughed and waving a hand in front of his face as a plume of smoke wafted out of the engine.  Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket, his stomach sank when he saw the black screen with a drained battery symbol.  “Shit,” he said looking around.  He had a vague idea where he was and was 80% sure if he took a shortcut through the preserve he wouldn’t get lost and would reach the packhouse before it got dark.</p><p>Putting his lucky red sweatshirt on he grabbed the paper bag Deaton had given him and started walking through the forest.  He quickly found an old track and field running path the school had long since forgotten about.  Not seeing another option he decided to follow the path.  </p><p>He made it a good way down it when he heard it.  Or rather didn’t hear it.  Everything had gone still, not even the crickets dared to make a sound, as if waiting for something to happen.  Suddenly Stiles heard a twig snap.  Spinning around in the direction of the sound, he saw nothing.  A trickle of fear ran down his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  He scanned the area desperately trying to find the source of his uneasiness.  </p><p>Turning back to the path he jumped when a woman stood right in front of him.  Stepping back he stumbled into the arms of another person.  Looking over his shoulder he saw another woman standing directly behind.  “Looky here sisters,” the woman standing directly behind him said grabbing his arms in a vice-like grip.  “It looks like he checks off our boxes.”</p><p>“And then some,” a woman to his left said leering at him.</p><p>“Let go of me,” Stiles snarled jerked against the woman who was holding him at his back.  Suddenly Stiles had an idea.  He relaxed letting all the fight leave his body.  The woman holding him relaxed, confident he had given up.  Suddenly he threw his head back, crashing into the woman's nose.  The sound of bone snapping was music to his ears.  The woman let out a pained scream and released him, clutching her broken nose.  As soon as she had released him, he ran, the sound of the cackling women following him.</p><p>“Oh I so do love it when they run,” he heard one of the women say.  Stiles ran in a blind panic, sliding to a stop when he reached a sheer rock wall that ran through the preserve.  Looking behind him, he saw the three women slowly descended upon him.</p><p>“Sweetheart you should have come with us willingly.  It would have been so much easier if you did,” the woman in the middle said.  “Grab him.”</p><p>The two others lunged at him, their cold hands digging painfully into his arms.  “Fuck off you old hag,” Stiles bit out.</p><p>“Hold hag? Darling where we come from that’s a compliment.” The woman strode forward and clocked him square in the jaw with a wicked right hook that knocked him unconscious.</p><p>#</p><p>“You have no idea how special you are.” A husky voice pulled him awake.  Stiles opened his eyes to see the woman who had knocked him out standing above him.  </p><p>He jerked back but a solid wooden surface prevented him from going anywhere.  Strong ropes held his arms and legs splayed out.  He looked around wildly and saw that he was tied to the old stump of the Nemeton.  A sliver of magic ran up his spine from where he lay, the reawaken tree sensing a member of the Hale pack that was touching it.  </p><p>“You see normally we find sacrifices that check off one, maybe two of our needs.  Sure they all are supernatural and virgins, it wouldn’t work if they weren't.  There are certain, shall we say, categories that just make some sacrifices more powerful than others.  Now you… you check off all our categories.  Not only are you a werewolf, and untouched, but you are also a spark.  Not to mention the strong bond you and your mate share feeds your power.  But it makes me wonder, why hasn’t your mate claimed you?” </p><p>“Leave this town and never come back, and I promise my pack will let you live,” Stiles snarled but the woman leaned her head back and cackled.</p><p>“Oh, I have no doubt that we will be leaving this town and won't come back, after all, once we take all the Nemeton’s power we won't be needing to come back.  As for your pack, do you really think that they will be able to find you, never mind save you in time?  Think again.  We have wards so strong Merline himself wouldn’t be able to break them.  But if it makes you feel better to believe that your little pack of mutts is coming to save you, then by all means go ahead.”  The woman gave him a bone-chilling smile and walked out of Stiles’ sight.</p><p>He cried out in pain when a knife pierced his skin as the witch carved the first rue into his pale flesh.  Three sets of voices chanted in an ancient language.  The words laced with magic washing over him, burning him from the inside out. He closed his eyes against the pain when Deaton’s voice whispered through his mind.  <em>Every pack member has a pack bond within their pack.  It allows everyone to feel any intense emotion like fear or panic to warn the others and to signal for help in times of danger.  </em></p><p>The witches carve rune after rue into his pale skin as he gritted his teeth and looked deep within himself, searching for the bonds.  Believing with every fiber of his being that they would find him in time.  He lost track of time as blood flowed around him.  He nearly cried out in victory when he finally felt the golden thread that connects him to his pack.  He pulled on it, hoping that his pack would come and send these witches back to hell and hopefully do it in time to save him too.</p><p>“You know, I was skeptical about those goblins of yours.  But you were right they did lead us to the last one we needed,” one of the witches said to her sisters when they stopped chanting.</p><p>“That was you? You sent those bastards to Beacon Hills?” Stiles growled glaring at the woman.</p><p>“Well, we had to get your sent somehow.  How else were we going to get the rogue Alpha going to turn you if he couldn’t even find you to begin with?” the witch said.</p><p>“All of this.  Turning me, unleashing a dangerous Alpha.  Sacrificing Innocent people.  All of that just so you could have a little more power?” Stiles spat.</p><p> “Yeah pretty much.  Although getting you into the forest was a bit of a bitch since you seem to have natural wards defending you.  But we managed,” the witch to his right said.  Stiles nearly gagged when she ran her finger along the blood coated blade in her hand and sucked the crimson liquid into her mouth.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if the pulling sensation he felt in his stomach was due to the spell the women had cast over him, or due to his pack getting closer.  He prayed to whoever was listening that it was the latter.  When he heard the distant howl of wolves coming closer he nearly sagged with relief.  May his pack would be able to save him before he died of blood loss and the spell.  But based on the spots that danced in front of his vision, he wasn’t entirely sure that would happen.</p><p>#</p><p>“Derek!” Scott’s cry forced his eyes to flutter open.  </p><p>Ice-cold fear filled him when he saw Derek laying on the forest floor. He struggled up and warm hands gently pushed him back against the Nemeton.  “Stiles don’t, you’re hurt.”  He barely registered Lydia’s voice as he struggled against her hands.</p><p>“Let me go.  Derek-I-I need to-” he broke out in a sob as his vision blurred on Derek’s unmoving form.  Even though he was far away, Stiles could see that his midnight fur was matted with dirt and blood.</p><p>“Guy’s I need some help here,” Lydia called over her shoulder as she untied his arms and legs.  Two more hands joined Lydia’s as Erica came over to help her.  “We need to get him back to the house.”</p><p>“No, no, no, I’m not leaving him,” Stiles said bile rising in his throat.</p><p>Even though his eyes were firmly trained on Derek, he could practically feel Lydia roll her eyes.  “We’re taking him with us to you dingbat,” she said with only affection in her voice.</p><p>“Stiles he’s going to be f-”</p><p>“No he isn’t, he isn’t moving,” Stiles said as tears streaked down his cheeks. </p><p>As if sensing Stiles’ words, Derek’s paw twitched making Stiles nearly pass out with relief.  “See he’s fine,” Erica said softly helping him sit up, then gravity shifted as Erica hoisted him into her arms.  “Good lord Stilinski you weigh a tone,” she grunted. Derek growled at her, but she just rolled her eyes. “Put a sock in it Hale you can barely stand let alone shift back to carry him.”</p><p>Stiles turned his head to see Boyd take a still shifted Derek into his arms as the pack made their way back to the house, stepping over the bodies of the dead witches.  All the while Derek watching Erica and Stiles closely.  When they reached the house Boyd nearly got his throat ripped out when he passed Stiles’ door.  Boyd gave Derek an arched eyebrow in question, then turned that look to Stiles silently asking for permission.  Stiles nodded, and Boyd followed Erica into the room and allowed her to set Stiles onto the bed before doing the same to Derek.  </p><p>Stiles sighed when the soft mattress cradled him and Derek’s warm body pressed up against his side.  The combination making it almost impossible to keep his eyes open.  He heard his door creak open and Derek shift slightly on the bed to see who had just walked in.</p><p>“He’ll-he’ll be okay, right?” Derek said shifted out of his wolf form and back to human with considerable effort.</p><p>Stiles felt Deaton walk to his bedside and place a hand over his forehead.  “He might.  But I want you to prepare yourself in case he doesn’t.” With that, the doctor left the room.</p><p>He felt Derek take his hand in his, the rough texture of Derek’s fingers rubbing lightly over his skin.  “I’m not sure if you can hear me right now.  But you need to get better.  I-there’s so much I never got to say.  So much that I’ve been holding back, scared that if I told you the truth you would leave.  But it looks like you might leave anyway.” A soft sob escaped Derek’s lips as a fat tear landed on Stiles’ hand.  “I’m sorry I never told you how I really feel.  I was stupid and scared.  Now I’m scared you’ll leave without me telling you how much I love you.  How I love your laughter and how your eyes sparkle when you’re up to no good.  I love how you take care of our pack and always put yourself in harm's way, even though it drives me crazy when you do.  I’m sorry I kept running away from you and kept you at arm's length even though it nearly killed me to do it. I truly thought that you would be safer and happier without me in your life.  Now I’m scared of what life will be like without you.  I know that it’s selfish but I lost my family, I lost the pack that I grew up with, I don’t think I could lose my mate too.”</p><p>Stiles’ heart clenched.  Gathering what little strength he had left he parted his chapped lips.  “So mate huh?” </p><p>“Sti-Stiles?” Derek croaked.  </p><p>Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and he looked into Derek’s hazel green eyes.  “Hey there Big Guy,” he said softly.</p><p>“I-you- you’re going to be okay?’ Derek asked his eyes pleaded at him.</p><p>“Well considering there are a few things I’d like to say and do before I die, I think that I’ll be sticking around for a little while longer.” He smiled weakly before his eyes fluttered close.</p><p>“Stiles?!”</p><p>“Relax I’m just tired and need to sleep.  I’m not going to die on ya,” he said smiling when Derek leaned over to press a kiss onto his forehead. Carefully Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him close.  Sighing he finally let sleep claim him, while the scent of pine, leather, Derek, and mate surrounded him.</p><p>#</p><p>“Stiles? Are you- Dammit Derek the full moon isn’t until next week the least you could do was not show us yours,” Scott said covering his eyes when he walked into Stiles’ room to see Derek passed out on top of the covers, butt ass naked.</p><p>Derek’s lip pulled back in a snarl, not bothering to open his eyes or lift his head.  “Scott is there a reason why you decided to come into my mate's room when he’s still very injured?”</p><p>“About freaking time you two figured it out,” Scott muttered.</p><p>“Was there something you needed?” Derek asked cracking open an eyelid to glare at the beta.</p><p>“Just wanted to make sure my best friends hadn’t died in the middle of the night,” Derek growled dangerously at Scott’s words. “Kidding, kidding.  Well kind of at least. How’s he doing?”</p><p>“Like he’s going to kill his best friend for waking him up,” Stiles grumbled.</p><p>“Well if you’re cracking jokes that means that you must be on the mend,” Scot said.  “Boyd made breakfast so I’ll bring you two up a plate.”</p><p>“Thanks, Scotty.” Stiles yawned but shivered when he felt Derek trace a pattern onto his skin.  It took him a while to figure out exactly what pattern Derek was tracing.  “Is there any reason why you’re tracing the runes the witches carved into me?”</p><p>“They're almost gone.”</p><p>Stiles looked at his arms and saw that where the runes had once been, was now only pink newly healed skin.  “Perks of being a were.” He shrugged then frowned when Derek’s words from last night came back to him.  “Last night.  Did you mean what you said?”</p><p>“Yes, I did.  But I would understand if you didn’t want to be my mate.  I would respect that, but I don’t think I could lose you as a friend.” Pain and anguish washed off of Derek, souring his scent.</p><p>“You would do that?”</p><p>Derek gave him a soft look.  “Of course.  I just want you to be happy and if that means you being with someone else I wouldn’t stop you.”</p><p>“Good.” Stiles felt bad when Derek nodded and began to get out of bed.  “Because what would really make me happy is if you kissed me.”</p><p>“What?” Derek froze staring at Stiles as if he had misheard him.</p><p>“Kiss me,” he whispered and leaned close to press a kiss to Derek’s lips.</p><p>“Alright so Boyd- Jesus Christ Stiles I’ve been traumatized enough this morning,” Scott said as he covered his eyes in a rather overdramatic gesture.</p><p>Stiles smiled while the tips of Derek’s ears turned pink as they watched the beta stumble blindly out of the room.  “Don’t worry Big Guy they’ll get used to it,”  he whispered against Derek's lips before resuming kissing the surly Alpha.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as I'm getting to the end of this fic I'm kind of thinking that I should take out the 'angst' tag since I only have an epilogue planned as the next chapter and it's mostly fluff and smut.  What do you guys think? should I remove the tag or add another chapter and ramp up the angst?</p><p>As always, stay safe and let me know what y'all think.<br/>Love,<br/>Amberjj123</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>7 years later things have calmed down and our werewolf and werefox finally get their happy ending that they deserve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I had a blast writing this fic.  Thanks for all the love and I'm glad that you have been enjoying it.  So this is just an epilogue that full of fluff and smut.  This is also my first mxm sex scene so I hope you enjoy it, if you have any suggestions on how it might be able to improve please let me know.  </p><p>As always stay safe in these crazy times,<br/>&lt;3 Amberjj123</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~7 years later~</p><p>“Why am I, ouch.  The one, ouch.  Who, ouch.  Always, ouch.  Gets hurt?” Stiles groused as Derek took out the many thorns that were embedded in Stiles’ back.</p><p>“Because you just had to get Mr. Whiskers for Talia,” Derek said dropping a thorn into the metal dish quickly filling with them.</p><p>“As if you can no to those dimples,” Stiles muttered and winced as Derek pulled out another one.</p><p>“Papa, Claudia said that I can’t play with her and Sara,” Laura said pouting up at Stiles.</p><p>“Sweetie Claudia and Sara are having a play date,” Stiles said softly to his middle child.</p><p>“But, but-” Laura started her whiskey brown eyes filling with tears.  </p><p>“Laura listen to your father,” Derek said and quickly started to panic with the five year old started to cry.  “Tell you what, you grab Talia and the four of us will go get ice cream.”</p><p>Instantly Laura smiled, all signs of tears vanishing.  “Okay Daddy.”</p><p>Stiles chuckled as he watched her skip over to here her little sister was playing with a very pissed off Mr. Whiskers.  Well, playing might have been generous.  It looked like Mr. Whiskers was being held captive by the three year old Talia as she forced the poor cat to play ‘tea party’ with her.</p><p>Sounds of shrieks of laughter drew his attention over to where his oldest Claudia was having a water-squirting fight with Sara, Scott’s and Alison's oldest girl.</p><p>“All of our girls definitely take after their name sakes don’t they,” Stiles said looking back over his shoulder to Derek.</p><p>“Yep and lord help us for that,” Derek said leaning over to plant a kiss on Stiles’ lips.</p><p>“Papa and Daddy kissing in a tree.  K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage,” Laura’s and Talia’s sing song voices forced them to reluctantly separate.</p><p>“Busted,” Derek said smirking down at his mate.  “Come on let’s get some ice cream in you two.”</p><p>“Ice cream?” Claudia asked running up to her fathers and sisters with Sara close behind.</p><p>“Since you won’t let me play with you Papa and Daddy are taking us for ice cream,” Laura said sticking her tong out at her sister.</p><p>“Daddy?” Claudia pleaded turned her puppy dog eyes at Derek.  “Can Sara and I come? Please?”</p><p>“Only if Uncle Scott and Auntie Alison say it’s okay,” Derek said as he hoisted Laura up onto his shoulders.  Not to be outdone by her sister Stiles felt a tugging sensation that drew his attention downward.  There he saw Tallia reaching up with grabby hands silently asking to be picked up.  He stooped down to hoist his daughter up just as the two older girls came running back telling them that Scott and Alison had said yes.  As long as they brought back a very pregnant Alison a large cup of Rocky Road ice cream.</p><p>Stiles looked around at the various pack members hanging out in their back yard and a surge of pride grew in his chest at how happy their little pack was and how much it had grown in recent years.</p><p>Boyd and Erica sat on a large picnic blanket next to their two year old little girl while Lydia’s and Parrish’s one year old son tottling after her.</p><p>“Papa are you coming?” Claudia called from where she and Sara were already getting into the large pack van.  “Come on I want some ice cream.”</p><p>Stiles smiled and walked over to the van helping Derek buckle the kids up and drive to get some sugary goodness they definitely didn’t need</p><p>#</p><p>He hummed to himself as he stood in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone.  It was a lot of work, especially for his large pack but Stiles didn’t mind.  He loved cooking for his pack and taking care of them, always had and probably always will.  The sound of bare feet padding lightly on the wooded floor alerted him that someone had entered the room.  So he wasn’t surprised when Derek’s strong hands wrapped around his hips, drawing him back against Derek’s crotch.</p><p>“You know dinner will never get done with you distracting me like that,” he whispered and tilted his head back allowing Derek to nuzzle at his neck.</p><p>“What if that’s the plan?” Derek murmured against his skin giving the pale flesh a tender nip that sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>“Well, then you’ll have a very hangry pack on your hands.” Stiles put down the knife he was holding, not trusting himself to not drop the object onto his foot slicing a toe off.</p><p>“Gave them some money to eat out,” Derek said rolling his hips, and a very prominent bulge against Stiles’ ass.</p><p>“What if at any second our three little hellspawn, I mean angels, came busting in on us?”</p><p>“Highly unlikely since I shipped them off to your dad’s for the night.” Derek smiled against his skin</p><p>“My, my Mr. Hale you seemed to have thought of everything,” Stiles said spinning around to loop his arms around his mate's neck.  “Makes me wonder what you planed now that we’ve got this big empty house to ourselves.”</p><p>“Oh I can think of a few things that might occupy our time,” Derek said his mouth descending onto Stiles’ in a searing kiss.  Derek’s hand cupped his ass, massaging the meaty globes. </p><p>Stiles moaned, gasping when Derek let go of his ass to give it a firm slap.  “Okay, bed. Bed right now.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Derek said smiling wickedly as he scooped Stiles up bridal style and walked to their room.</p><p>Stiles laughed leaning his head against Derek’s chest.  “God I love it when you go all nerdy on me.”</p><p>Derek chuckled and walked Stiles back to their room, kicking the door closed behind him.  He put Stiles onto the bed, watching the younger man bounced on impact.  “I’m going to get some things.  By the I get back I want your clothes off and for you to be in the middle of the bed face down. Think you can do that for me baby?” </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Derek smiled walked out of the room.</p><p>Stiles immediately did as Derek commanded.  Anticipation bubbled in his stomach as he lay on the bed.  His mind was racing as he tried to guess what Derek had in mind for him.  A few moments Derek came back into the room and growled in satisfaction when he saw his mate.</p><p>“Now that you have me where you want me, what are you going to do with me?” Stiles asked his voice going husky with lust.</p><p>“Oh I have a few ideas in mind,” Derek said as he walked over, trailing his fingers lightly up Stiles’ leg.  The light sensation caused Stiles to shiver.  Stiles almost whimpered when Derek took away his fingers, stopped just shy of his ass.  That was until an open palm descended sharply, the sound of flesh meeting flesh rang out in the room.  Stiles gasped as the sharp pain blead into pleasure.  </p><p>“Fuck Derek,” Stiles moaned lifting his hips slightly searching for Derek’s hand, as well as rubbing his growing cock against the bed.</p><p>“Did that feel good baby?” Derek asked rubbing his heated skin.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Another slap rang out as Derek spanked his other cheek.  “Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Stiles said mewling in pleasure as Derek spanked him.  </p><p>“Fuck your ass looks so good right now, all red and hot for me.  This is going to feel a little cold.” Derek said and Stiles’ heard the snap of a cap being open</p><p>“Holy crap,” he gasped as the cold liquid was drizzled between his ass cheeks.  The sharp contrast between the cold liquid and his burning ass made every sensation more heightened.  He felt Derek pull his cheeks apart so the liquid could drip between them.  A finger chasing after the dripping liquid.  It circled his winking hole, the lubed finger sinking deep inside of him.  Derek worked him with one finger in excruciating slowness.  “Der please I need more.”</p><p> A second finger was added, then a third as Derek scissored him open.  “Think your ready baby? Ready to take my cock in your sweet tight ass?” Derek said huskily.  </p><p>“Yes.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Get on your knees for me and lean forward.” Whit a flurry of arms and legs Stiles quickly did as Derek commanded.  Once he was in position he felt Derek shuffle behind him, his thick thighs spreading Stile’s apart even further.  </p><p>“Please Derek I need you,” he whined gripping the bedsheets.  </p><p>“Shh, it’s alright baby, I’m here.  I got you.” Derek’s voice washed over him as the blunt tip of Derek’s cock rested against his hole.  He worked himself slowly into Stiles’ passage, inch by inch until he was fully seated inside Stiles.    “Fuck Stiles, you’re so tight.”</p><p> “Derek,” he whined with need, not sure if it was from Derek’s words or the fact that the Alpha had stilled as soon as he bottomed out inside of him.  </p><p>“What is it baby? Tell me what you need.”</p><p>“I need you to move.  Please Der, I need to feel your cock pounding into me,” Stiles said as he tried to rock back onto Derek’s cock.  Derek growled at his words, every stroke building in speed.  Stiles gasped when Derek changed the angle, each time he slid in hitting his prostate.</p><p>“You like that? You like it when I pound into you?” Derek whispered into his ear, biting the shell of his ear lightly.</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles gasped.</p><p>“Good boy.” Derek must have licked his palm because when he reached around to stroke Stiles’ aching cock, the sensation nearly made the younger man come undone.</p><p>“Der I’m close, please,” Stiles begged meeting Derek thrust for thrust. </p><p>“Hold out for a little while longer baby, I know you can do it,” Derek said speeding up, his pace losing the steady rhythm it once had. “Come for me.” Derek bit down where his neck met his shoulder.  </p><p>The sensation pushed Stiles over the edge.  He came, screaming out Derek’s name in pleasure as thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock and his passageway clamped down on Derek’s cock.  He felt Derek’s hot seed enter his body as Derek howled his release.  They collapsed onto the bed, Derek quickly rolling off him so that he wasn’t crushed by the Alpha’s weight.  </p><p>“So glad we had the house to ourselves for this,” Stiles chuckled wincing slightly when Derek pulled his softening cock out of his body.</p><p>“Stay here,” Derek said kissing his shoulder as he got out of bed and soon returned with a washcloth.  Gently wiping away their seed.  Once sufficiently clean Derek pulled him close so his head rested on Derek’s chest.  Stiles sighed happily and snuggled closer to Derek.</p><p>“Hey so I have a thought,” Stiles said as he traced random patterns on Derek’s chest.</p><p>“That’s never a good sign.”</p><p>Stiles lightly smacked Derek’s chest.  “Hey, I resent that.”</p><p>“I know I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.  What were you thinking?” Derek asked wrapping his arms around Stiles.</p><p>“We should get married.”</p><p>“Why? I mean we mates that’s a stronger thing marriage.” </p><p>“Yeah, but our friends and family weren’t there when we officially claimed each other.”</p><p>“Well it would have been awkward if they were considering the claiming involves having sex,” Derek said.  “But if you really want to let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>~One year later~</p><p> </p><p>Stiles struggled as Scott held him back.  “Let go of me Scotty!”</p><p>“Stiles no! Lydia will kill you if you ruin this wedding,” Scott pleaded holding him back.</p><p>“Scott you are acting as if this is her wedding.  Last time I checked it’s going to be me and Derek standing up there not her.  If I don’t get some of my favorite lines said at my wedding then there will be hell to pay,” Stiles said before faking right and ducking under Scott’s left to run up to Deaton who was officiating their wedding.</p><p>“Stiles, shouldn’t you be getting ready? Your wedding starts in an hour,” Deaton asked.</p><p>“I need you to do me a favor.”</p><p>“Of course what is it?”</p><p>Stiles took out a piece of folded up paper.  “When you do our wedding vow speech thingy I want you to say this instead of the usual stuff.”</p><p>Deaton took the paper and unfolded it, quickly reading what was written on it.  “Stiles you is there any particular reason why you want Lydia to kill you before you go on your honeymoon with Derek?”</p><p>“She’s not going to kill me,” Stiles scoffed then swallowed hard when Deaton gave him a skeptical look.  “Okay, so she might kill me a little.  But I’ll be damned if I miss this opportunity to reenact one of the cinematic most romantic scenes.” </p><p> Deaton gave a very un-Deaton like snort. If it weren’t for Stiles’ werefox hearing he would have missed Deaton mumble under his breath, “I can’t believe that he’s asking me to do this.”</p><p>“Please Doc,” Stiles said giving the vet his best puppy dog expression.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m telling her that this is your idea,” Deaton said.</p><p>“Fair enough.” Stiles nodded grinning widely at the emissary.</p><p>“You should get ready, the ceremony is about to start,” Deaton said smiling as Stiles.</p><p>Stiles practically skipped over to where Scott was standing.  “From the look on your face, I’m guessing that Deaton agreed,” Scott said shaking his head.  Stiles gave him a wink as he passing him to get changed into his monkey suite Lydia had picked out for him.</p><p>#</p><p>“Papa, Papa!” three high pitched cries of joy were his only warning before his three girls ran into his arms. </p><p>“You look so handsome Papa,” Claudia said as she hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetie.  You all look so beautiful,” he said his eyes misting up as he watched his girls twirl around in their flower girl dresses.</p><p>“Sorry son, I couldn’t keep them out,” his dad said from the doorway not looking the least bit sorry.</p><p>“They bribed you with cake didn’t they,” Stiles asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.</p><p>“I plead the fifth.” </p><p>“Since it’s my special day I’ll let it go, just this once,” Stiles said with a wink at his girls who all giggled.  The music started followed by three high picked squeals that nearly blew out his sensitive hearing.</p><p>“Alright girls that’s your cue,” his dad said and the three girls ran out of the room.  “Ready kiddo?” </p><p>“Of course.”  Stiles thrummed with excitement as he and his dad walked down the aisle.  Stiles’ heart nearly lodged itself in his throat when he saw the look Derek gave him when their eyes met.  He would never get tired of seeing Derek, and especially never get tired of seeing him in a suit.  </p><p>“You love me right?” he whispered under his breath for only Derek to hear.</p><p>“Of course,” Derek whispered back but with an air of caution and confusion to him.</p><p>“Good, remember that when we’re running for our lives from Lydia,” Stiles said giving Derek a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Derek sighed wearily.  “What did you do?”</p><p>“Mawage.  Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today.” Deaton started, and Stiles had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the affronted gasp that came from Lydia or the look of awe that came from his mate.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Derek whispered.</p><p>“Oh but I did.” </p><p> “Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam.  And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva.  So tweasuer your wuv,” Deaton continued in a surprisingly good impersonation of the preset in the Princess Bride before switching back to his regular voice.  “Now the grooms would like to say their vows.”</p><p>“Derek, I pledged to love you in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. On two legs or on four.  We have fought off monsters, saved countless lives, and brought three beautiful girls into this world.  I come here in front of all of our pack, friends, and family to promise that I will always be by your side and watch your back.  I vow to always try to make you laugh and to always keep you on your toes. You are my love, my mate, and my life.” </p><p>“Stiles, I never thought that I would find happiness again after I lost my family, I never thought I would find my mate. Let alone deserve one as great as you.  Each and every day that we are together you remind me why I love you so much, and how lucky I am to be with you.  You brought laughter back into my life, helped me build my pack and grow my family.  Without you, I would be just the shell of the man I am today.  You make me stronger, and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Derek said and Stiles brightened at the last sentence before Derek quickly added, “except that.”</p><p>“Boo you’re no fun,” Stiles pouted playfully making everyone laugh.</p><p>“I vow in front of all of our friends, family, and pack to always stay by your side.  To support you when you fall, and cheer you on when you succeed.  I vow to take your pain, and replace it with love and joy.”</p><p>“Have you the wing?” Deaton asked Scott and Boyd who handed the emissary the silver bands.  “Do you Alpha Hale take Emissary Stilinski to be your husband?”</p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“Do you Emissary Stilinski take Alpha Hale to by your husband?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“I pronounce you to be mawied.  You may now kiss your husband,” Deaton said when they exchanged the rings.  Cheers rang out around them as Stiles grabbed Derek’s lapels to pull him into a deep kiss. </p><p>#</p><p>“So what did my son say to you to get you to do that for the ceremony?” John asked Deaton as they stood around the bar for the waiter to serve them. </p><p>Deaton shrugged.  “Just the usual puppy dog eyes, although to be honest Scott has made me mostly immune to them.  Also, I may have wanted to see what Lydia would do if I did that.”</p><p>“Deaton!” Lydia’s shrill voice rang out as she marched over to the vet.</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” John muttered before grabbing his scotch and leaving the poor man alone to deal with Lydia’s wrath.</p><p>“Allan Deaton I can’t believe you did that!” Lydia said steam practically coming out of her ears.</p><p>Deaton turned to the fiery redhead. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he said in that cool tone of his.</p><p>“Bull shit! You know exactly what I’m talking about.  You ruined the wedding!”</p><p> “It was Stiles’ idea.” The vet raised a hand in surrender.  </p><p>“But you could have said no.” She pouted crossing her arms.</p><p>“True, but it’s not my wedding nor is it yours.  Who am I to tell the groom that he can’t have what he wants,” Deaton said with a shrug.</p><p>“Fine,” Lydia said turning on her heels and stomping off to find Stiles.</p><p>“You can drop the glamor now,” Deaton said taking a sip of his whiskey.</p><p>“How did you know I was there?” Stiles asked shocked that not only his glamor spell had worked but also that Deaton knew he was there.  It was a new spell he had been working on in secret, wanting to show the pack and Deaton when all of the kinks had been ironed out.</p><p>“I could sense your magic.  But I must say I’m impressed, if I wasn’t attuned and used to it I wouldn’t have even guessed that you were there.  That was smart hiding from Lydia like that, though I think she might find you eventually.”  Deaton stared out into the crowd where the guests were either sitting at the tables or on the dance floor.  </p><p>Stiles followed Deaton’s gaze to one very familiar redhead that was heading his way.  Stiles swallowed hard, “don’t suppose it’s not too late to put my glamor back on.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to say no since she has already spotted you.  Good luck.”  Deaton let out a small chuckle before walking away.</p><p>“Traitor,” Stiles mumbled under his breath as he mentally threw daggers at the man.</p><p>“Mieczyslaw Stilinski I can’t believe you did that!” Lydia said poking him in the chest.</p><p>“Lyds I love you, but this is our wedding, not yours.  Besides you already had your wedding.  This is what I want.”</p><p>“Yeah but-”</p><p>“Tell you what I’ll give you full permission to take 100% control when we renew our vows,” Stiles said interrupting her.</p><p>“Fine but I’m holding you to that Stilinski,” she said before walking away.</p><p>Stiles wandered around the room, talking with friends and family members when the DJ announced that it was time for their first dance.  Stiles smiled when he met Derek out on the dance floor.  Soft music flowed out of the speakers as Derek held him in his arms. </p><p>“I saw Lydia finally found you.  I’m surprised she left you breathing,” Derek said as they swayed to the music.</p><p>“So I may have promised her that when we renew our vows she’ll have complete control over everything.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you promised her that,” Derek said shaking his head in amusement.</p><p>“Hey it was either that or be killed before we go on our week-long all-out boinking trip to Europe,” Stiles said smiling.</p><p>Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’.  “You know we’re going to do more than just fuck the entire time.”</p><p>“Yeah I know but dude it’s a week of no kids, no pack, and no interruptions, it’s the perfect time to fuck all day and night.”</p><p>“Stiles I don’t think even with our werewolf stamina we’d be able ‘to fuck all day and night’ as you so romantically put it.”</p><p>“I mean there’s only one way to test that theory,” Stiles said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you haven't figured it out by now "The Princess Bride" is one of my all-time favorite movies.  Seriously if you haven't watched it 10/10 recommend you do.  When my cousin got married a few years back my mom was the one to officiate the wedding and she actually wanted to do this, but alas my cousin said no.<br/>I have a total headcanon of if Derek and Stiles had gotten together in the show and ended up raising a family that Derek would be completely wrapped around his kid's finger, especially if it's a girl.  Also, I can totally see them naming their kids after people they have lost.  I hope that you have enjoyed this.  Let me know what y'all think and what I can improve upon so that the next fic comes out better.  </p><p>Hope to see you soon and stay safe,<br/>Amberjj123</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>